Runaway benders
by Sayia
Summary: A fire bending girl meets a water bender and they form a strange alliance, meetening Aang, Prince Zuko and a water bender named Erono along the way. Why are the two girls running away from the past.
1. Chapter 1 Stories

Runaway Benders

By: Sayia and Pacia

Co-Author's Note: Yes, it is I, the all elusive Pacia, come to raid the starving artist's story laughs evilly But seriously, I can't stand her, err, spelling issues. So I have come to make it readable! Rejoice! Nah, seriously, Sayia's great hides from her cracking her knuckles hope you people like our story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me go!", a blonde-haired girl yelled, "NOW!" Her face was red with rage. "I will NOT marry him!"

"Sorry, but you don't have a choice," the fire nation captain said coldly, "It's the fire lord's orders."

Three fire nation guards came forward and grabbed the girl's arms.

"I WILL NOT marry the general's son!" The blonde said, struggling to free herself from the three guards.

"You know what?" the captain said, "You're lucky, any other civilian would have been beaten or imprisoned by now, with a mouth like yours, but you get to marry the general's son, instead."

"I'd rather die!" The blonde snapped back while the guards dragged her onto a fire nation ship.

"Sorry, but the fate of the war may be on your shoulders," the captain mumbled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"The fire nation's coming!" A dark-haired girl screamed as she sat up in bed, "Mom! They're coming!"

"Shhh!" A brown-haired woman with light eyes whispered, "I know, the waves told me."

"OPEN UP!" A fire nation guard demanded as he banged on the door.

"Leave, now!" The woman pushed the girl out the back door of the hut, "Run as far as you can, and don't look back!"

The girl ran until she could resist the urge no longer, and she looked back. She could barely see, but she could sense her mother water bending up a storm, but there was no way she could win against twenty fire benders. The girl took in a breath and sent a wave of energy toward her mother.

"Hope it helps," the girl whispered. She started to walk down the beach, away from the only home she ever knew.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Put the girl in the dampest dungeon we have. That'll teach her how to hold her tongue!" The captain to the guards as soon as they dragged the girl, kicking and screaming, onto the ship. The guards started to pull the girl down the hall.

"You know that won't hold me!" The girl yelled, "I'll sink this ship if I have to!"

The guards dragged the girl down the hall and threw her into a dark, wet dungeon. The girl sat down and buried her face in her hands.

"Fine then, if he really wants me to sink the ship..." she said as fire began to gather in her hands, "I will!" She stood up and put her hands on the ship. She breathed in deep and then breathed out.

"Take this!"

There was a roaring explosion heard from miles around.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's that?" The dark haired girl asked herself as she looked up the beach to see a fire nation ship with a hole in it, "Better go see what happened!"

The girl ran up the beach. When she got there she saw wood everywhere.

"I wonder if there were any survivo-..."

The dark haired girl heard a soft meow.

"Wha-!?" The girl looked down to see a fire cat. It began to run, then it stopped and looked back at the dark haired girl. The fire cat meowed again, this time more urgently.

"I guess you want me to follow you?" The dark haired girl asked. The fire cat meowed again, in what was unmistakably agreement.

"Fine."

The girl followed the cat. The cat led the girl to an overturned piece of metal. She flipped it over to find a blonde girl with blue eyes wearing a black body suit with the feet boot cut and with no sleeves. Over the suit is a crimson red cover shirt that goes down and stops five inches above the knee. She has a crimson sash tied around her waist, as well as red gloves that go from her wrist to the edges of her fingers.

"Oh my g-!", the dark haired girl exclaimed in surprise.

"Ow!", the blonde said, eyes closed.

"Ahhhhh!" The dark-haired girl yelled.

"Huh?" The blonde opens her eyes, "Ahhhhh!"

The blonde saw a girl with dark hair and dark eyes that was wearing a blue shirt/dress that went down to her shins, it stopped there and split up to her knees, the sleeves went down to her elbows. She had a blue belt around her waist and blue wrist bands.

"Shhh!" The blonde whispered. She jumped up and grabbed the dark-haired girl. She pulled her into the bushes. Up the beach they heard people looking through the forest.

"FIND HER!" The captain yelled, "The general will be most displeased if his son's bride doesn't get there on time!"

The blonde took her hand off the dark-haired girl's mouth.

"Shhh!" The blonde whispered to the dark-haired girl, "What's your name?"

"P...Pacia," She stammered.

"Pacia," the blonde began, "My name is Vanala, I'm a fire bender and I need your help!"

A/N: By the way Pacia is one of my friends who helped me.


	2. Chapter 2 strangers

Chapter 2 Strangers

Disclaimer: No you damn bakas! (Co-A/N: That means 'idiot' in Japanese) I DON'T OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIR BENDER!

------------------------------------------------------

Aang, Katara, and Sokka, are flying on Appa, Aang's flying bison, on their way to the North Pole to find a master water bender.

"Aang, it's getting dark," Katara said, "Maybe we should make camp."

"Yeah! We should find some food, too!", Sokka yelled.

"I guess," Aang said disappointedly.

Aang made Appa land. They got off and started to make camp.

"Sokka, go get fire wood," Katara yells at her brother.

"Fine," Sokka said, "There better be food here when I get back!"

Sokka goes crashing through the forest. He thought he heard something and sneaks up behind a bush to see two girls fighting. One of the girls, a dark haired one, flinches, then dives to the side as the other girl, a blonde, runs forward and tries to punch the other girl. After the other girl dives to the side, the blonde turns to the side and swings her foot right, toward the dark haired girl's head, but stops her foot at the back of the girl's neck.

"That's the 6th time I've won!" The blonde yelled.

"It's not my fault you're better at hand-to-hand combat than I am!" The dark haired girl said, obviously ruffled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" The blonde said triumphantly. The blonde stopped, stood up, and looked around.

"Show yourself!" The blonde yelled as she ran toward Sokka's bush and drove him head first into it. She landed on Sokka and they tumbled down the hill behind the bush.

When they reach the bottom of the hill, the blonde pinned Sokka against a tree.

"Who are you?" The blonde yelled at Sokka.

"Are you okay?" The other girl yelled at the blonde from the top of the hill.

"My name is Sokka", Sokka said.

"What were you doing?" The blonde asked.

"I was gathering fire wood, and-"

The blonde dropped him and starts to walk off.

"Wait!"

They turn around to see Katara walk out of the trees. The blonde started walking again.

"Wait! Don't go!" Katara cried as she ran up to the two girls.

"Hi, I'm Katara, who are you?"

"I'm Pacia," the dark haired girl said timidly, "and this is Vn-"

"Vala," the blonde cut in.

"Well, hi!" Katara said happily, "Where are you traveling, or do you live around here?"

"We're traveling to the North Pole," Vala said.

"That's where we're going!" Katara exclaimed.

"Really?" Pacia and Vala said at the same time.

"Yeah, you two should travel with us!" Katara said.

"Katara, I..." Sokka stammered.

"After all, you are from a water tribe, right?" Katara said.

"Yeah," Pacia said, "Vala and I are sisters, and we're going to live at the North Pole."

"I'm older," Vala whispered to Pacia when the others weren't paying attention. They all went back to camp, where the newcomers met Aang.

--------------3 days later---------------

The girls were shopping for supplies. They finished and began to walk back to camp. They stopped when they found an old man being harassed by fire nation soldiers.

"Please have mercy!" The old man pleaded.

"Shut up, old man!" A soldier yelled.

The girls ran behind a bush.

"We have to do something!" Katara whispered urgently.

"We agree," Vala said, "but it's not that easy!"

"Well, we'll make it easy!" Katara yelled and ran into the open.

"Uh-oh!" Pacia muttered.

"Hey!" Katara yelled.

The guards turn around to see Katara standing there with Pacia on her right and Vala on her left.

"Run home, little girls." The guard said scornfully, turning back to the old man.

"We said leave him alone!" Vala roared, jumping forward and punching a guard in the jaw, then turning around to kick a guard.

"Little help here!" Vala grunted.

"Oh, right!" Katara and Pacia said at the same time. They both moved their hands in a series of motions and a big wave came out of a nearby stream. It washed away the rest of the guards.

"I didn't know you were a water bender, Pacia!" Katara said, surprised, after they had wiped the floor with the fire nation guards.

"Well, now you do," Pacia said timidly.

A/N: HEY sorry if I Miss-spelled any names. Hope you liked chapter 2! I want to send a shout out to PACIA! (Yes she is a real person... or maybe I'm just losing it, looks around nervously Anyway BYE!

Co-A/N: Why do you put these at the bottom? Oh, well. Pacia here, I'm the one that neatens up the stories that the starving one writes. pokes Sayia I've been a bit behind on that lately, so she's been publishing without the sharp grammar corrections of the better-fed of the duo that brings you this story. I'm back, now, though! Hope you all enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3 Erono

Chapter 3 "Erono"

The girls walk back to the camp.

"Hey! Guys, guess what! Pacia's a water bender!", Katara yelled.

"Soooo?" Sokka replies, uninterested.

"That's great!" Aang yells with enthusiasm. Pacia just stands there, blushing from getting so much attention. Vala walks over to the fire.

"Someone go get some fire wood. The fire's gonna die, soon", Vala said, staring into the fire.

"Well... Okay...? Sokka, go south. Aang, north. I'll go east. Pacia, you and Vala stay and clean up, okay?" Katara says. Everyone nods. Aang, Katara, and Sokka leave.

10 minutes later

"Vala, code red," Pacia says, pointing to the fire just as it goes out.

"I'm on it!" Vala says as she walks over to the fire. She bends down, picks up the last stick, and lights it on fire using basic fire bending. She sets it where the old fire was.

"There!" declares Vala.

Unknown to Vala and Pacia, Sokka is sitting in the forest finding wood when he sees Vala "fix" the fire. He over hears them talking.

"Pacia, what's wrong?" Vala asked.

"I feel guilty..." Pacia groans.

"I know what you mean. We'll tell them, one day" Vala said.

"I know..." Pacia says.

5 minutes

Sokka meets Aang and Katara in the forest.

"I knew it!" Sokka says.

"Knew what?" Aang asks, confused.

"It's Vala and Pacia, if that's their real names!" Sokka said, "They're keeping something from us! I heard them talking about it!"

"It's probably nothing," Aang said.

"I saw Vala do something weird to the fire and it burst into flame!" Sokka yelled.

"Leave him alone!"

Aang, Katara, and Sokka spin around to see a group of adults and children standing in a wide circle. A very familiar voice raises out of the center of the circle.

"I said, LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"That's Vala!" Katara yelled, running toward the crowd. Sokka and Aang follow. They run up to see Pacia, Vala, and a beat up teen boy in the middle of the circle. Pacia is helping the boy up and Vala is standing in front of Pacia and the boy. With her hands balled up in fists and yelling at everyone.

"Will you just step aside and give us the boy?" an adult yells at Vala.

"No, we will not!" Vala yelled fiercely.

"Just let us pass and you'll never see us again!" Pacia said.

"No way! He owes us!" a girl yells from the crowd.

"Fine, then, you leave us no choice!" Vala says, popping her knuckles, "Pacia, do your thing!"

"Right," Pacia nods and hands the boy to Vala, who grabs his shoulder while Pacia does the same thing.

"Charge!" Vala yells. They start to run through the crowd. Vala ramming people out of the way, while Pacia was soaking people with water with water bending. All the while, Aang, Katara and Sokka stood there, dumbfounded, until Vala caught sight of them.

"Catch!" Vala pushes the last person standing out of her way and Pacia and Vala shove the, now unconscious boy at Sokka and Katara. they catch him and set him on the ground. Vala and Pacia get dragged back into the angry mob.

"Aang, help them! Katara yells at Aang.

"Okay," Aang says as he takes a deep breathe and makes a gigantic tornado that blows everyone, except Pacia, away.

"Pacia!" Katara yells as she runs over to Pacia, who is lying on her stomach, "Are you okay?"

"Fine..." Pacia whispers, getting up, "Where's... Vala?"

"Uhhh... Aang... Kinda blew her away..." Sokka said.

Later

"Vala!" Katara and Pacia yelled as they walked through the forest.

"Uhhh..." a groan comes out of a nearby tree.

"Vala?" Pacia asks, startled.

"Uhhh... P... Pacia?" the voice says.

"VALA!" Pacia yells, running up to a tall pine tree.

"Pacia! Up here!" Vala calls from her tree, "Look out!" Vala jumps down from the tree and lands on her feet in front of Pacia and Katara. Vala falls over.

"You okay?" Katara asks as Vala gets up.

"Fine! Just a little tired," Vala said.

"Let's get you back to camp," Katara says. Pacia, Katara, and Vala walk back to camp.

At Camp

"Look who we found!" Katara yells as they enter camp with Vala.

"Great!" Aang says, happily.

"How's that guy doing?" Pacia asks, walking into camp.

"I'm fine," comes a voice near the fire.

"Eep!" Pacia says, surprised.

"Guys, this is Erono," Sokka said.

"Uhh... Hi," Pacia says, timidly.

"Hey," Vala says, sitting near the fire.

"I'd just like to say, thanks for saving me," Erono says, embarrassed.

"You're welcome," Pacia says.

"Yeah, whatever, all I know is right now, I hurt all over and it feels like I was hit over the head with a frying pan!" Vala says, rubbing her head. She pulls her hand back and there's blood on it, "Oh, well, I'm bleeding."

"What? That's it, you're bleeding?" Sokka said unbelievably, "You're telling me, you didn't feel that?"

"Uh... No," Vala said. Katara hands her some bandages. She wraps them tightly around her head. They all shrug and go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Firebender

Chapter 4 "Fire Bender"

A/N: Here's Ch 4! I think you'll like this chapter and Ch 5 "Secrets of the Past." So here you go enjoy! And if you have any questions

E-mail me at Zuko sir," a fire nation guard said kneeling on one knee in front of Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. "There are reports of the Avatar in this area."

"Are you positive!" Zuko yells turning around.

" Positive sir!" The guard salutes.

"Tell the captain the location and set sail."

"Yes, sir!" The guard runs off.

"I'll get you Avatar." Zuko says with hate in his cold eyes.

"You know what you need Prince Zuko, a lady friend." Zuko whirls around to see general Ido.

"What?" Zuko yells angrily.

"You heard me." Ido said calmly.

"Not in this life!" Zuko yells walking toward his room.

"You'll change your mind when you meet the right one!" Ido said with composure.

"Whatever!" Zuko murmured shutting his door.

"So why did that mob beat you up?" Pacia asked the new person in the group, Erono.

"Because my family was the village outcasts." He said calmly.

"Why?" Katara asked.

"Because my father married a foreigner." He answered.

"Oh… What do you mean?" Aang asked a little confused.

"Okay, I'm a water bender."

"What!" The group yells in unison.

"But you have an Earth Kingdom name!" Vala yelled.

"You should talk!" Erono said with a frown. " Your name sounds like a Fire Nation name to me!"

"What!" Vala yelled heatedly.

"Uh, Vala" Pacia said tensely, putting a hand on her angry best-friends shoulder. "Calm down."

"Fine!" Vala spat not taking her eyes off of Erono. She stormed out of camp.

"What was that about?" Sokka blurted out.

"I think she's just grumpy because of that wound on her head." Katara said.

"Me too." Pacia agreed, "Go on Erono, so you're a water bender?"

"Yeah, in the village I live in water bending is illegal. As soon as the Fire Nation signed against it, the villagers killed my mother, who was a water bender, and arrested my father who died in prison 1 year ago." Erono said quietly. "So I've been staying with the local thief lord and stealing what I needed from the village."

"So that's what they meant by you owed them!" Sokka yelled.

"Yeah, for 4 years I've stolen what I've needed." He said with a proud grin.

"Wow, four years! How old are you now?" Pacia asked.

"I'm 14 now." Erono replied.

"Wow," Aang said.

They all sit there for a little while until Pacia breaks the silence asking Erono,

"Do you have a gir----."

But she's interrupted by a loud

_Boom! _

9 firebenders lead by Prince Zuko ran from the surrounding forest and attacked the group of friends.

Pacia watched in horror as a firebender jumped on Sokka. And Erono squared off with a firebender. Then she stepped back and stood in a back to back with defensive position with Katara. Then she looks around her and sees 4 firebenders slowly surround Katara and

herself. They use the water whip (which is her favorite move), to keep the benders at bay. She looks over to see Aang battling Prince Zuko. "Are you ready to lose Avatar," Zuko said coldly as he sent a fiery blast at Aang. But Aang used his staff to deflect the blast, and sent it flying into the sky.

"Not a chance!" Pacia heard Aang yell as he made a tornado. It fly's at Zuko, but he dives out of the way. The tornado keeps on going until it fly's right into 3 firebenders sending them on a one way trip to the surrounding forest. Leaving 6 for Sokka, Erono, Pacia, and Katara to deal with.

Pacia looks over to see Sokka being double-teamed by two firebenders. _Vala, where are you?_

Somewhere in the forest

Vala was working off steam. She was _so_ mad! She roared in frustration. Until... a firebender fell on her.

"What the..!" She cursed and rolled him off of her. Where did he fall from? The sky? No... but he couldn't have fell from anywhere else, could he?

_Vala, where are you?_

Okay, now she was getting freaked out. That sounded like Pacia.

_Vnala, remember your destiny, for yours is mighty. Time to show them who you really are. Show them the fury worthy of the daughter of fire!_

Now she was just plain _FREAKED OUT!_ That last voice she didn't recognize. Who was he? He sounded familiar once she thought about it. She knew one thing though; her friends were in trouble. She felt it. She started to run toward camp.

Sokka is unconscious lying on the ground. Erono is being roughly held down on the ground, by two firebenders. And Pacia and Katara are being held with their arms behind their back, by a firebender each.

"Give up Avatar, your friends depend in it." Zuko said coldly. Aang turns around to see his friend at the mercy of firebenders.

"Well," Zuko said impatiently.

"I... surrender," Aang said tossing his staff aside.

"Good," Zuko said picking up Aang's staff. He swings the staff to his side and hits Aang on the side of the neck **hard**. Aang falls over unconscious.

Zuko has a pleased smirk on his face until… A flash of blue, black, and yellow is seen out of the corner of his eye. And the two remaining guards are sent flying into trees. Zuko turns to confront a **very** furious Vala.

"Vala!" Katara yells but is silenced by a firebender. Vala turns to Zuko and says,

"Let my friends go." through clenched teeth.

"And what if I don't. What are **you** going to do about it, you Water Tribe **peasant**!" Zuko said annoyed.

"Who are **you** calling a peasant! You **exiled** prince!" Vala said coldly. Zuko glares at Vala. She glares back. They start to circle each other, getting ready to fight.

"How did you know that?" Zuko demands of Vala. As he hurls three fire blasts at her. Vala dodges the blasts with ease. She runs up to Zuko with a fighters grace, and swings her leg up to kick him. But he catches her leg.

He smirks.

She fiercely glares at him. And brings her other leg up and kicks him while he's holding her other leg. They fall to the ground. They stand up at the same time. Zuko runs forward, grabs her neck and starts to squeeze. She gasps for breath, but uses her arm, no less, and punches him in the face. He falls back, but meets her running ready to strike. They meet and lock hands. They stand there struggling for a moment. Until Vala starts to falter. Zuko seizes his chance and rams her into a tree. Pain erupts onto her face. But she gets angry and head butts him **very **hard. He falls back stunned hut he holds on to her. He spins her around and throws her into a headlock.

"Hey, she fights like one of us." One of the firebenders whispers. "And she's pretty good to."

" Well, how did you know that!" Zuko said catching his breath. Vala struggled under his unbreakable hold. "Well,"

Zuko said angrily. She didn't answer so he pushed her head forward and her arms up too far. There's a loud _Snap _and Vala shuts her eyes tightly. Her face is a torrent of pain. She grits her teeth.

"Grrrrrrr." She growls in pain. "I… I know more then … you think I do, Prince Zuko." She said through excruciating pain. She brings her foot up and smashed it into Zuko's shin. He hisses in pain and loosens his hold. Vala slips out of the hold.

She runs over and kicks the two guys holding down Erono.

"Thanks," He says getting up.

"Help the others!" She yells. He runs off. Just when Zuko tackles Vala. They both flip a couple times, then Vala kicks him off of her. She gets you and yells,

"It's time to finishthis!"

"VALA!" Pacia shouts pleading, "Don't!"

"Sorry Cia!" Vala yells staring at Zuko with fury in her turquoise eyes. "You have angered a volcano, now feel her fury!"

Fire engulfs her body. When the fire dies down it gathers in her hands and forms fireballs. She throws them at Zuko. He looks socked but he dodges them, no less.

"So that's how you knew! You're a firebender!" Zuko said that last part unbelievably.

"The one and only!" Vala said with a savage smirk. She sends a frenzy of fiery blasts at him. He dodges them, except the last, and **very** big blast. It hits him head on and sends him flying into a huge tree. The blaze in Vala's hands disappears. She walks up to a still unconscious Aang and tosses him over her broad shoulders.

"Stop staring and run!" Pacia yells at Erono and Katara who are carrying the unconscious Sokka.

They grab their bags and jump on Appa.

"Yip yip!" Katara yells slapping Appa's reins. Appa jumps into the air, and flys away.

Vala looks back at the unhappy prince, and sighs. She had **_never _**meant for her secret to go **_this_** far, but it has. Now the Fire Nation knows where she is. And they will come, she knew this. She is wanted just as much as the Avatar, maybe more. She saved her friends, but put her-self in danger. Plus, she beat up her nations prince. And, her friends will want a explanation when they bet beck to camp. She looked around, Pacia was trying to get Aang and Sokka to wake up, Erono was giving her the dirtiest look ever conceived, and Katara was looking confused.

Vala sighed again, it was going to be a long night. Because when they land, the truth will have to come out.

A/N: Ta-da! Wha-cha think? On the next chapter you will hear Vnala's and Pacia's stories. And Zuko has taken a personal interest in someone! But who?

Also, I have a question for ya'll! What do you think the parings will be? Their are two! Katara and Aang are **NOT** a paring in this fic! You can put your answer in your review or E-mail me! Write parings for subject.

Later!

Sayia


	5. Chapter 5 Secrets of the Past

Ch 5 "Secrets of the Past."

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy with graduating 8th grade and all. Plus I finally found the notebook with the main part of this chapter in it. Thank my little sister: she found it.

Plus I would like to thank my one and only reviewer,

_**BinkaWV!**You're the best! THANKS!_

The pairings are going to be a surprise since no one guessed what they would be. _Thanks a lot guys... ._But your welcome to still try. Work with me on this story it will take a while, I'm going on vacation this summer. I like to run around. So enjoy!

_On the last chapter... _

_Vala looks back at the unhappy prince, and sighs. She had **never **meant for her secret to go **this** far, but it has. Now the Fire Nation knows where she is. And they will come: she knew this. She is wanted just as much as the Avatar, maybe more. She saved her friends, but put her-self in danger. Plus, she beat up her nations prince. And, her friends will want an explanation when they get back to camp. She looked around, Pacia was trying to get Aang and Sokka to wake up, Erono was giving her the dirtiest look ever conceived, and Katara was looking confused. Vala sighed again; it was going to be a long night. Because when they land, the truth will have to come out._

Aang and Sokka woke up shortly after they landed. Then Erono proceeded to tell them **everything **in detail.

"What?" Sokka yelled for his first reaction, and Aang just gave Pacia who was sitting next to the fire and Vala who was sitting in a very high tree branch on the far side of camp, a concerned look.

"I knew it!" Sokka yelled as he stormed over to Vala's tree branch. "Are you a spy, or were you just waiting to murder us in our sleep!" Sokka accused. Vala ignored him, which made him even angrier. The others finally wander over. "Well!" Sokka yelled in a blind rage. "Speak you murderer!"

That was the last straw, Vala opens her eyes, and jumps out of the tree, She lands right in front of Sokka.

"If _I_ wanted you dead, _you'd_ be that way!" She snarled pointing a finger at everyone.

"Why not show me some fire bending then!" Sokka yelled charging Vala. Vala dodges his sloppy punches.

"I don't need it to knock you down a peg!" She yells spinning around, she punches Sokka in the face. He stumbles back into Erono. He helps Sokka stand up: he has a blackening eye.

"Now," Vala said eyes alight with anger. "If you want an explanation, meet us at the fire after you tend to Sokka." Vala and Pacia walk off to sit near the fire.

Zuko slammed his fists on the table in front of him. How did another fire bender beat him? Especially a _girl_ fire bender, there was no such thing!

"Uncle!" Zuko yelled as Iyro walked into the headquarters of the ship.

"Yes?" Iyro replied.

"What do you know about a known female fire bender?"

"Quite a lot actually." Iyro informed his flabbergasted nephew. "Her name is Vnala."

"My real name is Vnala." The now un-trusted girl told her "friends". "I was born into the noble house of the Crimson Dragon, in the Fire Nation."

"More like the house of crimson blood," Sokka muttered, as she spoke.

"Sokka, if you ever mock my family again, I will kill you and gut you myself. She looks at Sokka, eyes glittering dangerously. "My mother died giving birth to me, so my fathered raised me. I am the only known female fire bender in the world. My father was a very powerful fire bender, he was a General in the army."

"Was?" Aang asked confused.

Vnala flinches,

"About a month after my fifteenth birthday, a proposal came asking for my hand in marriage. It was from General Shou's son Kyro. I said no and my father approved." She said with a shrug. "Then he got approval from the Fire Lord. I, uh… we still refused. So they used force." She pauses, looking into the fire.

"Well?" Sokka asked impatiently.

"They attacked our Estate," She halfway yelled. "So naturally, we fought back, they out numbered us three to one. Only a quarter of our house hold and our men-at-arms were fire benders. Most who weren't fire benders were killed, except the few I got out, while my father and the guards fought on. My father wouldn't let me fight. They killed everyone but me and burned the estate." She slams a fist in the palm of her other hand. "I should have fought and died with the men and my estate! But my father said I had to hide and live to fight another day. So I will."

"What happened to your father?" Katara asked gently.

"Killed right in front of me." Vnala replied bitterly. "Then they dragged me onto a ship bound for the capital. When I got on board they threw me into a cell. I guess they thought I'd go quietly." She grinned, "I blew the ship apart." She finished wickedly.

"And they have yet to find her." Iyro finished. "I hope they don't," he added.

Zuko mumbled his thanks and walked off to his room. He had had no idea, that she was that important. He enters his room, and lies down on his bed. He lays that way for a few minutes then jumps up. If he finds her he'll find the Avatar! He starts to plan a way to capture her. But the thing he wouldn't admit was that the Avatar wasn't the reason he wanted to see her again. Nether was the excuse that he wanted to battle her in fire bending ether. It was something he couldn't and wouldn't explain.

"Then she washed ashore almost dead, and I found her." Pacia finished standing up as Vnala sat down. Everyone was quiet for a few seconds until Sokka breaks the silence.

"Okay then, how did you two become friends then? Pacia did you know she was Fire Nation? If you did, then why did you help her? I wouldn't." He finishes looking from Vnala to Pacia.

"Okay, as you know I'm a water bender. So was my mother. We lived in a remote village, cut off from the North Water tribe. My mother was the second most powerful bender in my village, She taught me how to bend. Well we were the village out casts because my mother didn't marry my father. He just lived with her. From the things my mother would tell me, he was wounded when they fell in love. He died from the wound a year after I was born." Pacia said sadly. "I don't even remember what he looked like."

"Yeah, that's sad. But how did you two meet?" Erono said quietly.

"She's getting to that!" Vnala said heatedly. She puts her index finger to her lips. "Shhhhhh!"

"Anyway, after my father died my mother raised me. We were, of course poor commoners, but we got along. Then one day the Fire Nation got wind, that my mother helped my father. It turned out that my father was wanted very badly by the Fire Nation. I don't know why, but my mother did. She wouldn't tell me though. When they came to attack us my mother got me out the back door. I ran up the coast and a Fire Cat found me and led me to Vala. (A/N: Vala is Pacia's nickname for Vnala.) There she woke up and we heard people searching down shore. She grabbed me and dragged me into the bushes and explained to me her whole story. I needed a friend and also help so I told her my story and said I would help. We snuck away and walked back down to my house." She finished.

"Or what was left of it." Vnala said standing up again. She puts her arm around Pacia's shoulders in a sort-of comforting hug. "When we got to her house the Fire Nation guards was just torching the house. I ran off the guards and Cia put out the fire. I helped clean the place up and helped bury her mother, next to her father. Then she helped me buy a water tribe outfit and we set off for the Earth Kingdom. Working for money on the way." They sit down on a log.

"Why, didn't you stay there?" Katara asked.

"Because the people already hated Pacia, so they would hove made her life a living hell. A they would have told on me." Vnala said matter-of-factly. "Now are you done interrogating us?"

"I guess we are." Sokka said standing up. "Anyone hungry?"

"I'm for that!" Erono said standing and walking away with Sokka in the never-ending search for food.

"Well! I'm beat!" Vnala said standing with a yawn. She gets out her cot like Katara, Aang, and Pacia are doing.

"Oh, no!" Katara says dropping her cot. "Erono doesn't have a cot!"

"Don't worry!" Vnala said, giving her cot to Katara. "He can have mine." She walks over to a tree, and jumps into it. She settles her-self into a branch, very much like a fire cat. "Good-night!"

After everyone goes to sleep, after Sokka and Erono get back. Vnala wakes up to see Aang sitting on her branch.

"Yeah!" She said sitting up thinking that it was another attack.

"Calm down." Aang said grinning cheerfully. "I just wanted to say thanks, for saving us from Zuko. Even though he's your countries prince."

"No problem!" Vnala said settling back down. She closes her eyes. "He had it coming."

"Thank you, my friend." Aang said jumping back into his cot.

He didn't hear her mumble,

"Your welcome."

His plans were almost done. And Zuko was almost as happy as an exiled prince could be. Soon he would have the Avatar, and the blonde fire bender that haunted his dreams.

A/N: Do ya'll like it? I hope so!

Ja Ne!

Sayia


	6. Chapter 6 Captured

Ch 6 "Captured!"

_On the last chapter... "Yeah!" She said sitting up thinking that it was another attack. _

"_Calm down." Aang said grinning cheerfully. "I just wanted to say thanks, for saving us from Zuko. Even though he's your countries prince." _

"_No problem!" Vnala said settling back down. She closes her eyes. "He had it coming."_

"_Thank you, my friend." Aang said jumping back into his cot._

_He didn't hear her mumble,_

"_Your welcome."_

_His plans were almost done. And Zuko was almost as happy as an exiled prince could be. Soon he would have the Avatar, and the blonde fire bender that haunted his dreams._

_-------------------_

"Uh, Vnala? What are you doing?" Katara asked Vnala, as she walked out of their makeshift dressing room wearing her Fire Nation clothes.

"What?" Vnala asked turning to face Katara. She finishes putting on her other crimson fighting glove.

"Why are you wearing your Fire Nation clothes?" Aang asked walking up to stand next to Katara.

"Oh," Vnala grinned. "That fight the other day showed me how rusty I've gotten in fire bending. And I'll bend better in my regular clothes, so I'm gonna practice. Don't worry," She said seeing the look on Katara's face. "I'll change before we start traveling. And were to far away for people to see me." She smiles, and starts to walk away into the forest. "Bye!"

She walks a while and stops next to a huge, beautiful, lake. She drops down into a fighting stance, the stance known as the cat stance, she was famous for it in the Fire Nation. She starts to shoot fire balls into the air, in fast controlled patterns.

_-------------------_

Zuko was standing on the deck of his ship, when he saw a pattern of fireballs fly into the edge of the forest right next to the lake, on his right. _Wait!_ He thought, that was a training dance! _And no Fire Nation guard would be around there! It's got to be the Avatars girl fire bender! _He turns around.

"Uncle! Ready me five guards and six rhinos!" He yells running to get the supplies to his very carefully planed plan.

_-------------------_

"Your, going to end up burning down the whole forest by the time your finished." Erono yelled when Pacia and him-self walked into the clearing Vnala was training in.

"Are not!" Vnala resorted. Stopping to take a break. She steps into the thick brush and walks back out to reveal she had taken off her over shirt. She was now wearing her black sleeveless, mock collared shirt that was part of her body suite. She sets the over shirt down and sits next to Pacia on a rock. She's covered in sweat.

"Man!" She says happily, "I needed that workout!" She turn around just in time to see Erono run and push her into the lake.

"ERONO!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "I'm gonna _kill _you!"

She gets to the edge of the lake just in time to see Erono rolling on the ground he's laughing so hard. She also sees Pacia use water bending to soak Erono. Vnala starts laughing when she sees Erono get up and push Pacia into the lake with Vnala.

"Hey!" Pacia yells when she gets to the surface. Erono laughs and helps then out of the lake.

"That was stupid." Vnala commented as she rung out her golden hair. She noticed that Erono didn't answer, and that Pacia was too quiet for some one who had just gotten wet.

She turns around to meet face to face with Zuko. She jumps back a foot. As she notices that the unconscious Pacia and Erono were each slung over a rhino driven by a fire bender.

"You better come quietly or you'll friends will get burned to a crisp." Zuko said running up and grabbing the surprised Vnala by the throat.

"You bastard! What do you want?" She gasped between breaths. He brings her close enough to hold her arms behind her back. So he lets go of her neck and drags her toward his rhino that was waiting, with her fussing, and cursing the whole way.

"Your going to bring the Avatar to me, Vnala." He said as he bore her toward his rhino. He looks at her, with a smirk. When he notices that she looks surprised that he knows her name. She shakes the shock from her face and glares at him.

"Not on your life." She said glaring at him. "You might as well kill me because I'm not talking!" She said fighting against his grip. He smirks and cuffs her on the side of her neck. She passes out when he applied pressure to the pressure point on her neck. He holds her up and slings her over his rhino, and they start back to the ship. But not before he orders a guard to place a scroll next to Vnala's cover shirt.

_-------------------_

"Vnala! Pacia! Erono!" Sokka walks into the clearing next to the lake. "Hello! I know your there," He looks around, and sees a shirt. He runs over to it yelling, "Come on guys this is not funny…." He stops as he reads the scroll beside the shirt.

_Avatar, _

_I have the fire bender Vnala, and her companions. If you want them back come to my ship, follow the directions below. And come alone, or else…_

_Prince Zuko, Of the Fire Nation._

"Oh, crap!" Sokka yells running into the forest, with the shirt and scroll. "Aang, Katara, we've got trouble!"

_-------------------_

"What… what the hell," Vnala mummers as she wakes up to a bucket of water being splashed in her face. She looks up from her location on the floor into amber eyes and a flame shaped scar.

"Bastard," She spat recognizing that cold stare of Zuko's.

"Welcome back to the world of the living," Zuko said smirking as he watched the blond struggle against the chains at her wrists. She looks around.

"Where are my friends." She demands looking around, she stands trying not to notice the cocky smirk Zuko had on his face. She looks at the bland room she's inside of. It had no furnishings except a large Fire Nation flag, that covered the north wall, which was to her, left. She stands to find that the chains extended two feet, from the wall they are anchored to. Making her able to walk two or three steps, in any direction. She looks at Zuko, and crosses her arms annoyed,

"Where are my friends?" She repeated. She smirked when she saw him scowl. Surprisingly, she thought it made him look handsome, in a strange way.

"Where is the Avatar?" He countered, glaring at her coldly.

She stomps a foot as she turns and puts her nose in the air with a soft "humph". "Not until I see my friends," She said turning to match his glare with one of her own. Her turquoise eyes met with his amber eyes as they stood glaring at each other. Until he smirked and withdrew a small brass key from his pocket.

He unlocked the chains.

As soon as he did she broke away, running towards the door, she put her hands up to blow the door off it's hinges. The only thing she got were sparks, not the fireball she expected. She was so shocked that she barely felt the pain of Zuko's body as he tackled her. Using his body to pin her against the red carpet floor.

"Wh… what did you do?" She stuttered eyes wide, with apprehension for only a few seconds as she looked up at him. The apprehension was quickly replaced with reproach as she struggled to get out from under the hard body on top of her.

He grinned,

"You see those cuffs on you wrists," He grabbed her arms as he stood lifting her into a sitting position. He pulls her into a standing position with no difficulty. He put her arms behind her back and locks the cuffs on her wrists together. "The have a special herb in them that stops fire bending, on contact. Your friends have herbs that stops water bending in their cuffs." He walks her over to the door, "Behave," He whispers into her ear, as he opens her door and two guards grab her arms. He walks three steps in front of them. They walk down the hall and into a room titled DUNGEON.

_-------------------_

"Pacia!" Vnala yelled trying to get out of the guards iron-like grip, when she saw Pacia unconscious lying on the dirty dungeon floor, chained to the wall with a foot between her-self and the wall. She looks over and recognizes Erono, he's half awake. "Erono! Wake up!" Erono jumps up hearing his name being called.

"Vala!" He yells recognizing the form being held by two fire benders. He tries to walk over to Vnala only to see he's chained to the wall. He swears.

Zuko walks over between the two friends. He uses his right hand to make her look at him in the face, "Where is the Avatar?" He asked coldly.

She grins wickedly at him as she says, "He's in the Earth Kingdom." Zuko looks ready to go into a violent rage.

He looks over his shoulder to see Erono wink and give Vnala a thumbs up. He misinterprets the gesture as a flirtation, and feels instantly infuriated, but he doesn't know why. He walks over to Erono, and punches the water bender in the stomach. Zuko then slams the younger man into the stone wall, and punches him again in the stomach.

"Erono!" The guards, and Vnala turn around to see Pacia stand up and yell, "Erono!"

Vnala takes that chance to pull away from the guards and charge Zuko, with her hands still locked behind her back.

Zuko lets Erono fall to the ground as he turns to see what the noise is. He turns just in time to be tackled by Vnala. They tumble over the ground, and end up with Zuko on top of Vnala, holding her shoulders down, with one arm and another arm over her neck. Preventing her from moving without effort.

Vnala looks over at a petrified Pacia and a beaten Erono, then she looks up at the seething captor, who's face is less then inches above hers.

"I…" She tries to speak, so Zuko removes the pressure on her neck, "I challenge you to an Agniki, (Fire duel)." She said serious.

Zuko smirks as he stands, the guards come and lift Vnala into a standing position.

"I accept," He said at once.

_-------------------_

A/N: What do ya'll think? Thanks to all my reveiwers!

Ja Ne! Sayia!


	7. Chapter 7 A deal for a Deal

Ch 7 "A Deal For A Deal."

_On the last chapter... "Erono!" The guards, and Vnala turn around to see Pacia stand up and yell, "Erono!" _

_Vnala takes that chance to pull away from the guards and charge Zuko, with her hands still locked behind her back._

_Zuko lets Erono fall to the ground as he turns to see what the noise is. He turns just in time to be tackled by Vnala. They tumble over the ground, and end up with Zuko on top of Vnala, holding her shoulders down, with one arm and another arm over her neck. Preventing her from moving without effort. _

_Vnala looks over at a terrified Pacia and a beaten Erono, then she looks up at her seething captor, who's face is less then inches above hers._

"_I…" She tries to speak, so Zuko removes the pressure on her neck, "I challenge you to an Agniki, (Fire duel)." She said serious. _

_Zuko smirks as he stands, the guards come and lift Vnala into a standing position._

"_I accept," He said at once. _

_-------------------_

"Vala are you sure about this?" Pacia asked as Vnala and her-self helped Erono into a seat. Within the make shift arena, on top off the ship.

"Yeah," Erono asked. His words were slurred due to the swollen lip Zuko gave him.

"I'm sure, if I win I can get you two out of here." Vnala said sitting down next to Erono. She absently rubbed the cuffs on her wrists.

"What about you?" Erono slurred.

"I'll find a way out." She said turning to look at the sun. "You two just have to get to Aang and get him out of here." She stands and walks out of the seats before they can protest.

_-------------------_

"Are we ready to leave yet?" Aang said for the fifth time this hour.

"No Aang," Katara said trying to practice her water bending. "We can't get them till tonight." She looked sad.

Aang looked up at the setting sun, "I don't like leaving them with Zuko this long."

"Neither do I Aang," Katara said looking at the sun also, "Neither do I."

_-------------------_

"Are you two ready?" Iyro said walking in between the two fire benders, who's backs were facing each other. "The deal is, if Lady Vnala wins her friends are freed. And if Prince Zuko wins her friends stay and Prince Zuko gets two un interrupted hours alone with Lady Vnala. Where she will be honor bound to answer any questions. I that true."

"Yes," They mutter at the same time. They both were thinking about totally different things.

Vnala was thinking about how to stop Zuko without hurting him too badly, before the eclipse that was scheduled that night. Before they both lost their bending powers for the night.

Zuko on the other hand, was praying to any god that would hear him that Vnala was an exception to the strict Agniki dress code. No shoes, no shirt, only traditional pants, because he knew that if she had to fight shirtless, he would lose…badly.

"Since neither of you are masters, I will judge." Iyro looks at each fire bender as they stand and bow to each other. "Fight!" Iyro yelled stepping back out of the way.

Zuko breaths a sigh of relief as he notices that Vnala is wearing A tight maroon sleeveless mock-collared shirt, as well as the traditional pants.

They both drop down into fighting stances.

Zuko starts the fire duel with a charge, with each step the fire ball in his right hand grows larger and larger. He throws the huge fireball at Vnala when they are only two feet away from each other. Vnala braces her-self for impact as she tries to break the route of the fireball. There is a loud crash and a lot of smoke as the fireball collides with Vnala. The only thing you hear is the hoots and hollers of the spectators, and yells of dismay from Pacia and Erono.

The smoke clears to show a smirking Vnala. She flips her badly singed blonde hair and charges forward. She acts like she's going to send a short close range blast to Zuko's stomach, but at the last moment she jumps over Zuko's shoulder to land behind him. Zuko turns to see smug turquoise eyes as Vnala flips onto a hand stand and does a windmill with her legs, less than a foot away from Zuko. Flames burst from her bare feet. The windmill motion causing the flames to fly out in a windmill like circle around Vnala, traveling a distance of two feet. Colliding right into Zuko. Zuko goes down with a curse. The next thing he know he looks up to see Vnala standing over him menacingly. Her eyes shining with triumph.

"Yield," Vnala said as a heated fist floated into Zuko's line of vision.

Zuko smirks as he brings a leg out and trips Vnala. She falls down on top of him as he rapidly switches positions with her and ends up sitting on top of Vnala. His legs on either side of her waist, his left hand griping her neck, and a fiery fist in her face.

"Yield." Zuko said arrogantly.

Vnala tries to wiggle free but find out she can't. She looks around, and feels her heart sink. There was only one way.

"I.." she starts, but stops as she feels the effect of the oncoming eclipse. Just one more minute. "I do not Yield!" She yells bringing her legs up from behind Zuko to wrap them around his neck, half- way choking him. He tries to dislodge her grip by squeezing her neck with brusing force, but her legs locked onto his neck only tightened.

_-------------------_

Iyro watched as the two teens struggled in combat. He was greatly impressed at the intensity, in which the two fought. He sighed as he felt his fire bending slip away, with the beginning eclipse. Better stop them before they choke each other…

_-------------------_

"Stop!" Iyro said walking over to the teens. He grabbed the back of Zuko's neck and one of Vnala's legs, and pulled then apart. "It's a tie." Iyro turned around to be assaulted by an angry voice.

"With all due respect Iyro sir." The blonde looked absolutely enraged. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY A TIE!" she bellowed throwing her hands in the air.

Now Iyro saw his nephew jump in front of the blonde just as angry.

"Uncle!" Zuko snarled, "What do you mean a tie, why the heck did you interfere." He yelled. Then he is roughly pushed aside by Vnala, as she roars,

"I was asking him that!" at Zuko. They now turn on each other as they get in each other's face. Since Zuko's five foot nine inches was six inches taller than Vnala's five foot three inches, Vnala had to look up some.

"Stay out of it!" They snarl at each other. Zuko catches Vnala's hand as she tries to slap him.

He smirks.

"Nice try," He is totally surprised as Vnala's leg connects with his stomach, painfully.

"I thought so." She said grinning, as she tries to pull her hand free. But he hangs on to it, bringing her down with him as he drops to one knee. In a flash he throws her into a head lock, holding on painfully. Just as she curses and stomps on Zuko's foot, Iyro wades into the fray, and uses his bulk to separate them.

"You both know why it was a tie." Iyro said matter-of-factly. "Neither of you can fire bend. So the duel is automatically over. So both of you will get half of you deals granted." He pauses, "Prince Zuko will still get two uninterrupted hours alone with Lady Vnala, but she will only be honor bound to answer two questions. And only one of Lady Vnala's friends will be freed." He turns to Vnala. "Which one?"

"Pacia…" Vnala answered instantly. "Only Zuko can't hit Erono unless he hits him first." She added.

"Deal." Iyro agreed.

_Damn…_ Zuko thought.

They put the cuffs back on Vnala.

"Let me say good-bye to Pacia!" Vnala yelled as a guard started to push her toward the lower deck.

"No…" Zuko answered. They watch as Pacia is escorted off of the ship. Vnala making a ruckus the whole time, until Zuko hit's the pressure point on her neck knocking her unconscious. He catches her as she falls and gently, hangs her over his shoulder. As he does a necklase falls onto the ground. Zuko picks it up and puts it in his pocket. They walk inside.

The last thought rushing through Vnala's head was…_ Cia, keep Aang away… _before she drifted into a blissful sleep.

_-------------------_

Iyro watched as his nephew knocked out the blonde fire bender, and tucked her gently over his shoulder, with thoughtful eyes.

_Interesting… _He thought as he chuckled. He walks inside with everyone else.

_-------------------_

Pacia was running through the forest when a voice drifted through her head,

_Cia, keep Aang away… _That sounded like Vala she thought as she ran into a traveler, she looks up to come face to face with Sokka, who was gathering fire wood. Before she fainted…

_-------------------_

A/N: Bwahahahahaha! I love leaving cliff hangers! See ya next update! Don't kill me!

Ja Ne! Sayia


	8. Ch 8 Interigations, a Rescue and a Kiss

Ch 8 "Interrogations, a Rescue, and a Kiss."

_On the last chapter... "Let me say good-bye!" Vnala yelled as a guard started to push her toward the lower deck._

"_No…" Zuko answered. They watch as Pacia is escorted off of the ship. Vnala making a ruckus the whole time, until Zuko hit's the pressure point on her neck knocking her unconscious. He catches her as she falls and gently, hangs her over his shoulder. As he does a little necklace falls onto the ground. Zuko picks it up and puts it in his pocket. They walk inside. _

_The last thought rushing through Vnala's head was… _Cia, keep Aang away…_ before she drifted into a blissful sleep._

_-------------------_

_Iyro watched as his nephew knocked out the blonde fire bender, and tucked her gently over his shoulder, with thoughtful eyes._

_Interesting… He thought as he chuckled. He walks inside with everyone else._

_-------------------_

_Pacia was running through the forest when a voice drifted through her head,_

Cia, keep Aang away… _That sounded like Vala she thought as she ran into a traveler, she looks up to come face to face with Sokka, who was gathering fire wood. Before she fainted…_

_-------------------_

"Aang!" Sokka yelled with the fainted Pacia in his arms, bursting through the thick shrubbery surrounding their camp. "Aang!"

Aang and Katara jump up from what they where doing and run over to where Sokka laid Pacia down, on the ground.

"Pacia!" Aang yelled trying to wake Pacia up. "Wake up!" She stirs but doesn't wake up. Sokka runs over to get a bowel of water, while Katara and Aang try to wake Pacia up. She doesn't wake up until Sokka pours the water onto her face. She sits up in a panic.

"Where!" She yelps as she sits up.

"Shhhhhh," Katara says in a soothing voice. The frightened girl gives Katara a hug as she recognizes her. "What happened?" Katara asks as they break the hug.

"Aang!" Pacia yells as she looks to her left. "You have to get away!" Her voice sounded frantic.

"Why?" Aang asked confused.

Pacia took a deep breath and proceeded to tell them everything, starting from the day at the pond.

_-------------------_

Vnala opened her eyes as the light of day flooded her room through the bared window on the east wall. She looks up groggily at the sun rise. She rubs the back of her neck trying to get rid of the stiff feeling that came with sleeping on the floor. She looks over to see her cloths neatly folded. She reaches for her shirt only to remember that she was chained to the wall and it was impossible to get her current shirt off let alone another one on. So she changed back into her regular pants, socks and shoes. She flips her hair only to re-discover it badly singed. She takes a deep breath to keep her-self from punching a wall in anger, when she remembers that she was only able to get one of her friends out of Zuko's clutches. So she decided to meditate. She had meditated for about five minutes when a guard had entered carrying a trey with a cup of water, five slices of bread, and two pieces of jerky. He sets them down on the floor in front of Vnala.

"Milady, Prince Zuko told me to tell you he will see after you are finished." The guard said bowing slightly, as he left.

As Vnala looked at the food, she was just remembering how long it had been sense she had eaten last…_one and a half days._ She concluded looking over the food, realizing how hungry she was. Just as she finishes her first piece of jerky, her thoughts go to Erono. She concludes that Zuko probably hasn't feed him, and wraps the three biggest pieces of bread in a napkin and slips it into her pocket. Just as she finishes her water, and wipes her mouth Zuko and a guard walk in. The guard takes away the trey. When the guard leaves Vnala stands up and looks Zuko in the eyes.

"Where's Erono?" She said with a serious tone.

"He's back in his cell." Zuko answered with that angry grunt of his. "Now," He said walking over and unlocking her hands. "My first question is," He's cut off by,

"Hold on just a minute! Before we do begin this stupid interrogation, I need to see Erono, and I need to change my shirt, and fix my hair." She finished with her arms crossed angrily.

"No way," Zuko yelled his temper rising. "I am not going to give in to stupid requests like that."

"Oh yes, you will because I won't answer one question until you do!" Vnala snarled stepping up to glare at Zuko, eyes spitting flames.

"You will or I'll have your friend beaten!" Zuko resorted, glaring at the blonde.

"You can't!" Vnala responded triumphant, "You can't hit him unless he hits you first!" She said putting her hands on her hips, smirking.

"You are the most infuriating person I've ever meet!" Zuko snarled.

"Like wise." Vnala yelled at him after he had turned around and was leaving.

_-------------------_

"Vala!" Erono yelled as two guards and a seething Zuko escorted Vnala, who was now wearing her black shirt, and a mirror and some scissors onto his dungeon room. The guards let Vnala go and leave and Zuko mumbles as he was leaving,

"You have an hour with your boyfriend then It's back to your cell."

"Boyfriend!" Erono and Vnala yell in unison as they burst out laughing. Luckily both where laughing so hard neither saw the blush on Zuko's face as he left.

_-------------------_

"Okay," Vnala said as she turned around after cutting her hair, "How does it look?" Erono looks up with a mouth full of bread.

Vnala's hair that was once four inches below her shoulders was now hanging just on top of her shoulders, and she had parted her thick bangs. They where now parted from her cowlick at the right side of her forehead.

"Better than before. What's with the bangs?"

"Well, they where getting long and they are always annoying because I have to always cut them. And that's not very good on the run." She said walking over to sit down next to Erono.

"Vala," Erono said after he had wolfed down the food Vnala brought him. "How the heck will we get out of this?"

"I don't know," Vnala answered thinking. The door opens and Zuko and three guard enter. "I'll think of something." Vnala whispered to Erono as Zuko and a guard whisked her away and back to her room.

_-------------------_

As the guard leaves Zuko looks at Vnala's new hair cut, and decides for some reason that he likes it. Vnala looks at the small table and chairs in the middle of the room and walks over and sits down in one of the two chairs.

"Well?" She says in a board tone as Zuko begins the interrogation.

"My first question is where exactly is the Avatar?" Zuko said sitting down in the chair opposite of Vnala.

"Am I honor bound?" Vnala asked trying to think of a loophole.

"Yes," Zuko answered warningly, he saw Vnala thinking and said with a smirk, "No loopholes this time."

"They where a mile south of the lake you found us at." Vnala replied. Zuko opens his mouth to yell for a guard but Vnala adds hastily. "But it doesn't matter because they should be miles away now."

"Why?" Zuko asks glaring at the smirking blonde.

Vnala sighs and puts her chin on her hand propping it up on the table, she looks as if it was no secret. "I told Pacia before she left to tell Aang to go away, that Erono and I will be okay and that we'll get out on our own."

"Will you?" Zuko asked cockily.

"Yes we will, eventually." Vnala replied.

"Second question," Zuko said thinking for something to embarrass Vnala. "How do you plan to get out."

Vnala gives Zuko a determined look and says,

"I plan to get that key from you get these damn cuffs off, blast my way to Erono, get his cuffs of and get the hell of this ship. Where we will find Aang."

"And how will you do that?" Zuko asked eyes glittering with mischief and amusement.

"I'll track Aang down, I'm a decent enough tracker." She retorted.

"What about the key?"

"Don't know yet, but I'll get it." She said still determined.

"You mean you'll get this key?" Zuko said with a mischievous smirk, as he held up the little brass key.

"Yes, that one." Vnala said jumping over the table lunging at the key. They go toppling over the back of the chair as Vnala reaches for the key Zuko grabs her wrist, slips out from under her and stands, bringing Vnala with him.

"Bastard…" Vnala spat as he put the key into his pocket. She looks up at the smirk on his face. She turns away from him trying to control her anger.

"I'm going to check out that old camp site and where going to find them." He said looking at Vnala with a smirk.

"If you think…"Vnala yelled heatedly as she turned around to face Zuko but she had forgotten about the fact that he still had her wrist in his grip and trips. As she trips Zuko rushes to catch her but it ends with them kissing instead.

After a minute Vnala thinks, _Why isn't he pulling away? Why aren't I pulling away! Oh man gotta stop this…_

As Vnala tries to pull away Zuko lets go of her wrist and wraps his arms around her waist, intensifying the kiss. She tries to get out of the kiss by backing up but for every step she steps back, Zuko steps forward. Until Vnala feels the rock wall at her back. She was stuck between Zuko and the wall.

_OH MY GOD! _was the thought running through Vnala's mind. Until she looses her-self in the kiss, forgeting everything she was thinking and for some unknown reason puts her arms around Zuko's neck. Then after a minute or two Zuko steps out of the kiss and walks over to the door. He turns around to see Vnala gaze at him in astonishment.

"I'll send a guard to get you in a while." He said with a grin, as he turns and leaves.

_-------------------_

Vnala looks at Zuko as a guard chains her to Zuko's rhino. He gave her a look that said, _What?_ And she gave him a glare that said, _I'm not telling you anything._ Zuko walks up to the rhino and yells,

"Mount up." At the five other fire benders as they get on their rhino's. He looks down at Vnala as she refuses to get on the rhino. So he reaches down grabs her around the waist and deposits her behind him on the rhino. Vnala gives him a glare that could peel paint. Zuko could barely keep him-self from smirking as he leads the group off of the ship towards the lake.

_-------------------_

Aang and friends look on as Zuko deposits Vnala onto the back of his rhino. After hearing Pacia's story and warning they decided, despite Pacia's objections to rescue their friends. They are just about to attack Zuko's group but Vnala see's them and her eyes fill instantly with alarm. She shakes her head very quickly, meaning for them to save Erono first. Right when Zuko looks that way, Vnala nearly falls off the rhino on purpose and wraps her arms around Zuko's torso to keep from falling. Making Zuko look down at Vnala with surprise and miss seeing the group of friends. As they make their way toward the ship.

_-------------------_

A/N: I am EVIL ! MUHAHAHAHAH! Hope you enjoyed the kiss part. I enjoyed writing it! See you next chapter!

Ja Ne! ;)

Sayia


	9. Chapter 9 Three different rescues

Ch 9 "Three Different Rescues."

_-------------------_

_On the last chapter... Aang and friends look on as Zuko deposits Vnala onto the back of his rhino. After hearing Pacia's story and warning they decided, despite Pacia's objections to rescue their friends. They are just about to attack Zuko's group but Vnala see's them and her eyes fill instantly with alarm. She shakes her head very quickly, meaning for them to save Erono first. Right when Zuko looks that way, Vnala nearly falls off the rhino on purpose and wraps her arms around Zuko's torso to keep from falling. Making Zuko look down at Vnala with surprise and miss seeing the group of friends. As they make their way toward the ship._

_-------------------_

"Erono?" Aang whispered as he put his head next to the window of the dungeon that Pacia said their friend was in.

"Aang!" Came a voice from within. Aang looked to Katara and Pacia as Katara froze the bars on the window, and Pacia called the ice to her bringing the bars with them. Aang, Sokka, and Katara enter the hole while Pacia keeps Appa still. They freeze the chains and break them just like they did the window, but they couldn't get the cuffs off. Sokka helps Erono walk to the whole and helps him out. They all get on Appa and fly off.

"What about Vala?" Erono asked as he ate the food they gave him.

"Where on our way to get her." Aang answered.

"But she was on the ship." Erono replied worried.

"No, Zuko went somewhere and brought Vala with him." Sokka said handing Erono more food.

"Well get ready, because when we get there, there's gonna be a fight!" Aang replied, urging Appa to go faster.

_-------------------_

"Well?" Zuko said looking back over his shoulder at Vnala.

Vnala looks around at the lake where Zuko found her and her friends not so long ago.

"It should be about a mile south." Vnala grumbled.

Zuko pointed to a guard,

"Go check south for about a mile. I want one other person to go with him." He turns to look at the last three fire benders. "Now I want one of you to go scout north, east, and west. Go for about two miles, then meet back here." They guards nod and go about their respective duties. Zuko slips off of the rhino and looks up at Vnala grinning.

"Now," he said looking up at Vnala. "Where are they heading."

"Like I'd tell you." Vnala said crossing her arms, and giving Zuko a harsh glare.

"Actually, you will." Zuko said reaching up, grabbing her leg and pulling, causing Vnala to fall off the rhino with a yelp. But before Vnala fell to the ground she felt her-self fall into strong arms, she looks up into smug amber eyes, and a smirking Zuko.

"So you caught me when I fell, so what." She remarked, the look in his eyes making her tense. "That still doesn't mean I'll betray my friends." She said, but her eyes were betraying the awkwardness she felt being in Zuko's strong arms. Making Zuko smirk even wider.

He bent over and brushed his lips against Vnala's in a small kiss.

He then set the bewildered fire bender down onto her feet. It was a minute before she came back to her senses.

"Now hold on here a minute Zuko!" She said taking a step towards Zuko, blushing, her anger increasing by the minute. Until Zuko reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little red necklace with a coin on it.

"That's mine!" Vnala yelled swiping for it.

"Is it?" Zuko asked steps back, bringing a fireball into his hand and holding the necklace over the blaze.

"Yes!" Vnala yelled trying to pull out of her chains. She lunges for Zuko, but only ends up a step or two away. "Zuko, GIVE IT BACK!" she bellows, still pulling at her chains.

"What's so special about it?" Zuko asked satisfied at finally having his prisoner at his mercy.

"It was my mothers!" She yelled still trying to get at him. "It's the only thing I have left of her!"

"Then tell me where the Avatar is going." Zuko said stepping up to take Vnala's chin in his right hand, making her lookup at him. The necklace still in his left hand.

"I.. I don't know!" Vnala said heatedly, so passionately that it convinced Zuko. Grumbling he put the necklace into his pocket.

Then the guard from the north comes crashing into the clearing yelling,

"It's the Avatar! He's a mile and a half away!"

"Sound the alarm! Get the other scouts in! Prepare to fight!" Zuko bellows jumping onto his rhino and tossing Vnala into her seat behind him. The other guards arrive just when the Avatar comes into sight.

_-------------------_

The beginning of the battle was a mess. Appa tackled a guard and his rhino. While Erono, much to Vnala's relief and Zuko's rage, jumped off and knocked out and tied up the guard. While Pacia and Katara took on three Fire benders, and Sokka fought with the last one. Aang showed up in front of Zuko's rhino trying to knock Zuko out of the saddle, while Zuko was trying to hit Aang with a fireball. Mean while Vnala was hanging on for dear life. Finally Zuko fell off and Vnala took control of the rhino, and Aang used what little water bending he knew, to break her free, but she still couldn't fire bend.  
Then Aang whisks off to help Erono who was being attacked by a rhino.

Just when Vnala got control of the rhino she was on, something tackles her from atop the rhino. She looks up to see Zuko on top of her. She snarls and wraps her legs around Zuko's neck, and flings him off of her. She stands up to be seized around the waist, and flung into a tree. She stands up, charges Zuko and punches him in the jaw. Then she kicks him in the stomach. She was reaching into his pocket, and grabbing her necklace when he kicked her in the stomach sending her soaring a foot away and onto the ground. She stands up and looks down to see she has her necklace. She grins, and Zuko throws a fireball at Vnala. She puts her hands up to protect her-self as she gets hit with the fireball. When the smoke clears she looks at her right hand to see the anti-fire bending cuff was reduced to ashes. She grins at Zuko and throws a gigantic fireball at him. Zuko dodges it and jumps forward and sends a fury of fireballs down on Vnala. She jumps up into a tree before they reach her. As Zuko climbs up into the tree, Vnala climbs up as far as she can and looks down on her friends. They had all of the fire benders tied up and knocked out. Now they were looking for her.

"Aang!" Vnala yelled waving her arms till her friends heard her. "Over here!" Vnala was watching everyone load onto Appa's back, when a hand reached up and dragged her down. She looks down to see Zuko drag her down onto the very thick branch he was sitting on.

"You're not going anywhere." Zuko said grabbing Vnala by her wrists.

"Aren't I?" Vnala said giving Zuko a playful look. They both hear Aang yell,

"Vala! Where are you?" as Appa approached the tree.

Vnala leaned over and kissed Zuko on the cheek, very playfully. Zuko was so shocked that Vnala was able to pull out of his grip, and climb up to the next branch.

"See ya next time." Vnala said with a mock salute. "Good luck on tracking me!" She winks, jumps up and grabs onto Sokka, and Katara's out-stretched arms. Where they help her onto Appa's back. As Vnala looks out at Zuko from her seat she looks down to discover that he stole her necklace.

"ZUKO!" She roars, enraged, over the sound of air rushing by.

While Zuko climbing out of the tree, puts the stolen item into his pocket. He grins when he hears Vnala yell his name.

_-------------------_

Two days later

_-------------------_

Outside a town in the Earth Nation

"Are we ready to go yet?" Erono asked for the fifth time sense the group had landed to their new camp-site. "I'm starving!"

"Erono if you say that again I'm gonna make you eat dirt!" Vnala mumbled as she helped Katara and Pacia get the cots off of Appa and set up around camp.

Erono took a deep breath. "ARE WE READY TO GO YE-" He didn't finish because Vnala had tacked him and was now trying to force-feed him grass. Sense their escape two days ago Vnala and Erono had been inseparable, being through what they where after Pacia left made them the best of friends. They where both finally getting over it, now being able to bend after Vnala burnt off their cuffs. Vnala had told everyone what had happened to her, minus the part about the kisses, which she told Pacia about later as they gathered firewood. Everyone decided they liked Vnala's new haircut and they all decided to get away from Zuko as fast as they could. So after two days of non-stop traveling Appa sat down and would fly no farther. So they set up camp and decided to go into town to celebrate with a bowl of ramen, paid for by the money Erono stole off a Fire bender when he was fighting. So after Vnala was satisfied with the handful of grass she had stuffed into Erono's mouth, and helped the cursing water bender off the ground. They started off toward the village. The walking order from right to left was, Vnala, Pacia, Erono, Sokka, Aang, and Katara. As they where walking Sokka commented,

"Does any one hear anything?"

"Not really, how 'bout you Cia?" Vnala said closing her eyes and throwing her hands behind her head, the picture of relaxation.

"No.." Pacia said as they rounded the corner, and came into site of the town. "Oh my …"

Everyone looked to see a gallows with two people getting ready to be hanged. One was a girl and the other was a boy. As they rounded the corner a man was just pulling the lever that would send the boy to his death. When Vnala slashed her arm at the gallows sending a needle thin wave of fire that cut the boy's and the girl's rope, that attached them to the gallows ending in the boy falling hard onto the ground.

"Mysu!" Vnala looked like she had seen a ghost as she ran over and shoved people out of her way, to get to the boy. When she arrived a man was getting ready to slit the boys throat. When Vnala ran over and shoved the man away from the boy, with a snarl of,

"Don't you touch him." While she looked at the boy. His blue eyes widened as she helped him set up.

"Milady Vnala!" Was all he could yell before he fainted from blood loss. Vnala looked at the bad cut on his stomach while she muttered,

"Idiot!" With a genuine smile. She turns around when a man steps up and yells,

"That's our prisoner you're helping. Now if you'll step aside we'll kill him."

"Over my dead body!" Vnala yelled stepping in front of her charge, ignoring her friends who where now two foot behind the gallows yelling for her to come back. "My name is Lady Vnala now Lord of the noble house of the Crimson Dragon. And this is Mysu, one of my men-at-arms and my faithful servant. You WILL NOT touch him! Or I will take my revenge out on everyone of you!"

As her friends rush to her side Pacia mutters,

"Vala, what have you gotten your-self into this time?"

_-------------------_

A/N: YAY! I'm finally done with chapter 9! WOOT! Go me! YAY! Hope you like it! Please review!

Ja Ne!

Sayia


	10. Chapter 10 Lost and Found

Ch 10 "Lost and Found."

_On the last chapter..._

_Everyone looked to see a gallows with two people getting ready to be hanged. One was a girl and the other was a boy. As they rounded the corner a man was just pulling the lever that would send the boy to his death. When Vnala slashed her arm at the gallows sending a needle thin wave of fire that cut the boy's and the girl's rope, that attached them to the gallows ending in the boy falling hard onto the ground._

"_Mysu!" Vnala looked like she had seen a ghost as she ran over and shoved people out of her way, to get to the boy. When she arrived a man was getting ready to slit the boys throat. When Vnala ran over and shoved the man away from the boy, with a snarl of, _

"_Don't you touch him," While she looked at the boy. His blue eyes widened as she helped him set up._

"_Milady Vnala!" Was all he could yell before he fainted from blood loss. Vnala looked at the bad cut on his stomach while she muttered,_

"_Idiot!" With a genuine smile. She turns around when a man steps up and yells, _

"_That's our prisoner you're helping. Now if you'll step aside we'll kill him." _

"_Over my dead body!" Vnala yelled stepping in front of her charge, ignoring her friends who where now two foot behind the gallows yelling for her to come back. "My name is Lady Vnala now Lord of the noble house of the Crimson Dragon. And this is Mysu, one of my men-at-arms and my faithful servant. You WILL NOT touch him! Or I will take my revenge out on everyone of you!" Her friends rush to her side._

"_Vala, what have you gotten your-self into this time?"_ _Pacia mutters._

"How can you prove this?" The man, who the group assumes is the village headman, yells as he takes a step towards Vnala. Aang, Erono, and Pacia walk up and stand behind Vnala. While Katara and Sokka walk up and stand beside the girl, whom had fainted when Vnala had shot that little blast of fire at her rope, she was now lying on the ground.

Vnala bends down and points to the badge that was clipped on Mysu's Earth Kingdom clothes, a forest green tunic, headband, sash, and brown traveling pants. His boots looked very worn.

"This is the coat-of-arms of the house of the Crimson Dragon." She said pointing to the badge with a coiled red dragon and a Fire Nation seal on it. "And I am the ruler of the house, so he is my servant and mine to dispose of because of what he's done!" She finished walking up to the man and looking at him suspiciously. "What has he done?"

"We have no charges…" The man mumbled.

"Then why are you hanging him?" Erono asked from behind Vnala, seething.

"Because he's different!" The man halfway yelled. He steps forward and points at Vnala. "The Fire Nation gave us leave to kill anyone we see fit. How do we know that you're a noble of the Fire Nation?"

"You don't!" Vnala yells and puts her hands out in front of her sending out fire the whole time. It creates a fire wall five feet long.

She keeps feeding the wall fire as Aang yells, "Run!" Erono picks up Mysu and Sokka picks up the girl. They run into the forest as Vnala finishes up the wall. She looks at the headman.

"I told you I was a noble." She says grinning as she runs off to catch up with the group.

"Mysu!" Vnala yells as she jumps into camp. Erono was just setting Mysu down onto the ground.

"Vala, shhhhh!" Pacia says as she and Katara walk up to Mysu. They look at the gash on the boy's stomach. "It's too large for me to heal it. You'll have to do it." She remarks as she turns to face Katara.

"Okay, that's fine with me. Can you help the girl?" Katara asks as she turns to face the girl lying, still fainted, on the ground.

"Sure!" Pacia said smiling. "I need the practice," She turns to Vnala, "Vala, your coming with me to help."

"But, it's…" She mumbles as Pacia drags her over to the girl.

"No Vala, it's not your duty to watch him. Let Katara heal him. Now help me with this girl and or you'll start pacing."

"How did I let you know me so well." Vnala sighed with defeat.

She looks at the girl, she has plump high cheekbones, and a round chin. She had a few bruises and cuts but nothing serious like Mysu. Vnala looked curiously at the girl's waist length pastel blond hair, it was parted from the center of her forehead like Pacia's fuzzy brown hair. With just a glance at the girls tattered, loose, and dirty clothes, Vnala could tell she was starving.

"I wonder why they where going to hang her?" Vnala remarked as she looked on as Pacia healed the few bruises and cuts the girl had.

"She hasn't eaten a good meal in a week, Vala fix her something, for when she wakes up." Pacia said while doing a thorough healing check in the girl. "Probably something for Mysu too." She added.

"Okay," Vnala said going over to the dying fire and throwing a bunch of sticks into the fire pit. She creates a fireball and throws it into the pile of sticks, the fireball consumes the sticks instantly. She grabs a pot and sets it on the fire, she throws some herbs, some leftover fish and a chopped up potato into the pot. She put the lid on it and let it simmer. She stands and walks over to Katara and Aang.

"Where's Sokka and Erono?" Vnala asked as she walked up.

"They're covering our tracks." Katara remarked. "Your friend's lost a lot of blood, but he'll live."

"I hope so." Vnala answered. "I thought I was the only one who stayed and lived."

"Well you're not, so be happy." Aang said so happily that it made Vnala grin.

"I'll try," She replied grinning. "Katara, when do you think Mysu will wake up?"

"Um, in about an hour or two." Katara said looking at Vnala curiously. "Why ask?"

"I want to find out how the heck he's alive, and how he got here. After all he is my servant." She answered looking at her feet. She looks up and grins while she cracks her knuckles. "And then I'm gonna kill him for nearly getting him-self killed!" She added briskly while going to check on the stew.

Erono and Sokka return shortly after Pacia finishes her exam on the girl. Pacia walks over and sits next to Vnala, While Sokka walks over to the pot of stew with Erono.

"I told you I smelled food when we entered camp Erono." He sticks a finger into the stew with Erono reaching to do the same thing when, a wooded spoon comes out of nowhere and smacks the both of them on their outstretched hand.

"OWWWWWW!" They both shout as they draw back their hands as fast as they put them out. They both look over to see an cross Vnala holding a wooden spoon. She walks in between them and the pot of stew.

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't stick your fingers into the food." She said with a slap of the spoon against her palm, warning them not to do it again.

"Party pooper," Erono said sitting down, earning a glare from Vnala.

"Vnala! He's awake!" Aang yelled from his place beside Katara, who was next to Mysu's pallet. With a yell of,

"Finally!" Vnala tosses the spoon at Sokka, an leaves her place that she was guarding the stew from. She runs to her servants bedside as Sokka and Erono grin evil grins as they get out bowls and dig into the stew.

Vnala runs over next to Mysu and grabs his shirt collar.

"It's about damn time you woke up! What thehell are you doing here!"

"It's a long story." He choked out.

"We've got nothing but tim-" Vnala is interrupted by a terrified scream, and Sokka yelling,

"Calm down! Your safe now!"

Aang, Katara, Vnala, and Mysu turn around to see the girl they saved run away into the forest.

A/N: Sorry this chappie is so short. Grumble, grumble, writers block, grumble, grumble I hope ya'll like it, I apologize if this chappie is boring…. Grumble, writers block, grumble, again. On the next chapter you will hear Mysu's and the girl's (if they can find her…) stories. And what Zuko has been doing all this time.

Thanks to the Reviewers!

_Ya'll's reviews gave me warn fuzzes, they did. _

Please Review!

_Ja Ne! _

_Sayia! _


	11. Chapter 11 Tracking All Around

Ch 11 "Tracking All Around"

_On the last chapter..._

_"Vnala! He's awake!" Aang yelled from his place beside Katara, who was next to Mysu's pallet. With a yell of,_

_"Finally!" Vnala tosses the spoon at Sokka, an leaves her place that she was guarding the stew from. She runs to her servant's bedside as Sokka and Erono grin evil grins as they get out bowls and dig into the stew. _

_Vnala runs over next to Mysu and grabs his shirt collar._

_"It's about damn time you woke up! What the heck are you doing here!" _

_"It's a long story." He choked out. _

_"We've got nothing but tim-" Vnala is interrupted by a terrified scream, and Sokka yelling, _

_"Calm down! Your safe now!" _

_Aang, Katara, Vnala, and Mysu turn around to see the girl they saved run away into the forest._

"Sokka!" Katara yells as Aang, Pacia, Vnala, and her-self run over to Sokka who is sprawled out over a log. "What happened?"

"I don't know," He said rubbing his head, "She woke up and looked around. When she saw Vnala she screamed, jumped up, and ran. I don't know what was wrong with her, but when I tried to stop her she dodged me and I tripped over this log." He finished getting up.

"Where's Erono?" Vnala said looking around.

"He followed her into the forest. He'll be back." Sokka remarked.

"We have to find her!" Aang said as he turned around to face Pacia, Vnala, and Katara.

"Ether we will or those villagers will." Vnala remarked as she ran over to her bags and started to get out some tracking gear."

"But what about Mysu?" Pacia asked Katara as they walked over to Vnala.

"As long as he rests for about a day, he should be fine." Katara replied. They look over to see Mysu stand up and try to take a step toward where everyone is standing.

"Mysu!" Katara snapped, "I told you to stay and rest. Now sit!" Mysu immediately sat back down. "When we come back I'll look at your wounds but after we find that girl. When we do get back I don't want to see that you've moved!"

"But what if I have to-"

"MYSU!" Vnala bellowed.

"Okay sorry! I was just asking." Mysu remarked.

"Okay, Erono, Sokka, and I will look for her over near the Village, after we find Erono that is." Aang said as he turned to see Vnala hook a hunting knife onto her belt, and tie a blue headband around her forehead and hair. She turns and gives a knife to Katara, and Pacia. "And you three will look for her on the other side of the village. If we find her we'll have Erono throw a water ball into the air, and Vnala will throw a fireball into the air. Okay let's go!"

**An hour or two later**

"You guys ready for a rest?" Pacia asked her dirty companions.

"Uh, sure." Katara said flopping down onto a log, next to Pacia.

"I'm gonna climb a tree and look ahead for her. I'll be back in a minute." Vnala says as she jumps up and grabs a low hanging tree branch. In about two minutes she pokes her head out of the top of the tree.

Nothing…

_not a trace of her…damn… _Vnala thought as she leaned back and rested against the tree trunk. Then the thought of what had happened the last time she was in a tree popped up in her head…

"Zuko…" She whispers with a dreamy sigh putting her chin in her hands. _I wonder what he's doing now…_

"Prince Zuko were going to arrive in the next village by noon tomorrow." The navigator remarked and he was giving his daily report.

"Good." Zuko said as he walked out of the room, and towards his bedroom. He walked into the cook on his way.

"Sir, we need to stop at the next major town we pass."

"Why?" Zuko snapped.

"We need to renew supplies, Sir."

"Fine," He said as he walked into his room. He then flopped onto his bed in frustration. _Where IS she! _He thought as he reached in his pocket and picked up Vnala's necklace and started rubbing it between his fingers. _Heh..._ _Spoils of war… _He chuckled as he thought of her reaction when she found out that he had stole the necklace again. _Until next time…_ Zuko thought as he drifted off to sleep.

"Vala!" Katara yelled up at the tree. "Did you find something? Were ready to go!"

That shook Vnala out of her daydreaming.

"Um, no I didn't let me check one more time." She popped back up and looked around. "There!" Vnala yelled as she spotted a person running from one tree to another watchfully. Then stops at the river.

"She's at the river!" Vnala yelled as she dropped down from the tree.

"Let's go!" Katara yelled gladly.

With the excitement of finding the girl, the faint blush on Vnala's cheeks was totally overlooked.

"Hey! Erono!" Aang and Sokka yell as they walk up to a tiered looking Erono.

"Hey." Erono said catching his breath.

"Did you find her?" Sokka asked crossing his arms.

"No she got away from away from me…I don't know how though." Erono said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Aang?"

"Yeah?" Aang said as he scanned their surroundings.

"Where are we going after we find her?"

"Probably to the nearest larger town, for a day or two. Sokka what's it called?" Aang said as they started to walk down the nearest path.

"Uh, Le-tang, I think." Sokka said as they walked down the path. "Man I'm hungry…"

Little did they know they where being watched.

"Hey look!" Pacia whispered pointing to the shape of a sleeping girl on the riverbank.

"It's her!" Vnala whispered, as they walked up and around the sleeping girl. Katara dropped down on to her knees and gently shook the girl awake.

With a start she woke up to see the concerned faces or Katara, Pacia, and Vnala.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The girl yelled terrified. She jumps up and tries to run away, But her get away is blocked by Pacia and Vnala.

"Hold it!" Vnala yells, the girl stops dead in her tracks.

"Ahhh! Your that fire bender! Please! Don't hurt me! It's not my fault! I'm sorry!" The girl shrinks away from Vnala as if Vnala was going to hurt her. She bumps into Pacia.

"Don't worry Vala won't hurt you." Pacia says gently.

"Yeah, I won't ..." She's cut off by,

"Yes you will when you find out who I am!" The girl squeaked, panicking.

"Vnala, why don't you go back and scout ahead or something a while we talk to …" She raised her eyebrows at the girl.

"Aurora." She whispered.

"While we talk to Aurora." Katara finishes with a look that just dared Vnala to argue.

As Vnala opened her mouth to argue, Pacia elbowed her lightly and suggested in a whisper.

"Just climb that tree back behind us and listen."

"Fine." Vnala grumbled as she stomped off. After she had walked out of seeing distance Vnala snuck back next to the trio without being seen and climbed a tree within hearing distance silently, almost.

"So Aurora, why are you afraid of Vnala?" Pacia asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't bite, much!" Katara laughed.

"W.. well I was raised in an earth kingdom town, that was over taken by the Fire Nation. So I have a natural fear of them, but that's not it…" She looked down.

"Well?" Katara asked.

They where cut off by a loud _snap_ and a curse as a tree branch broke and the branch and Vnala go crashing to the ground behind them.

"VALA!" Katara yelled in anger when she realized that the blond had been snooping. Vnala just gave a big grin that spelled out 'oops'.

"See she's harmless." Pacia whispered to Aurora as she turned to Katara who was yelling at Vnala for snooping. "How about we go back to camp, eat, and then talk?" She suggested.

"Fine!" Katara snapped as she looked back at Vnala.

"Vala, you better lead..."

Vnala started to as why, but the terrified look in Aurora's eyes told her to shut up and walk.

"There you are!" Aang said worried. "Where were you?"

"_We_ where out doing _our_ jobs!" Vnala bellowed. "_Where_ were you?" She finished putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh, we went out and found Erono!" Aang said with so much gleefulness that it made even Vnala grin. "Um, did you find..." She stopped after he noticed Aurora in the back standing between Katara and Pacia.

"Guys, this is Aurora!" Vnala said throwing an arm Erono, and Sokka's shoulders. "Aurora, this is Erono, and this is Sokka." She said pointing at the guys. "And that's Aang." She finished pointing at Aang.

"Uh, Hi." Aurora squeaked.

"Hey!" Sokka said pulling out a bowl and putting some stew into it. "Are you guys hungry?"

"You bet I am!" Aurora whispered as Sokka gave her a bowl of stew.

"Hey," Vnala said looking around. "Where's Mysu?"

"I'm over here!" Mysu said walking out of a bunch of bushes. He walks over and sits next to Sokka.

"What where you doing over there!" Katara snapped, angry. "I told you NOT TO MOVE!" She Yelled as she walking over and noticed a growing red blotch on his stomach. "See!" She yelled pointing at the blood. "You've gone and re-opened that wound! Now take your shirt off, and lie down so I can fix it!" She commanded.

"But I had to use the bathroom!" Mysu protested frowning, as he did what she said, and lied down on his back.

"So Mysu," Vnala said after swallowing a few bites of stew. "How the heck did you get here?"

"Well my lady, while we where fighting at the estate, I was standing on the eastern battlements, and well I fell." He finished sheepishly.

"You're holding back…" Vnala accused with a scowl. "What really happened?"

"You won't like it." He warned. "I involves my lord, your father."

"Oh…" Vnala said suddenly looking down at her feet. She then looks up, eyes fierce, "Tell me." She commands.

Mysu takes a deep breath.

"As you know lady, I was fighting on the eastern battlements, with my lord leading. It was five of us against twenty of them. We killed five before our three companions where cut down. They where just getting ready kill me and take my lord, when he pushed me off the battlements. I thought he was crazy but there turned out to be a makeshift raft near where I landed. I climbed on and was whisked away by the tide. That end of the battlements was bordered by a small lake that leads off into the ocean." He explained to everyone except Vnala. "Then I lost conciseness. I woke up aboard a ship bound for the Earth Kingdom. It turns out that I was rescued by the captain's 15-year-old daughter. After about three weeks of traveling we arrived in the Earth Kingdom. I was going to go back to the Fire Nation with the boat, but I over heard that the captain planned on marrying his daughter to me, so I got off and ran."

"But what about you almost getting hanged?" Aang asked.

"Well, I was walking through the forest that surrounds this village, and…" He looked down blushing.

"Well, on with it." Vnala said gruffly.

"My lady! They where shooting at this baby rabbit! So I picked it up and ran!"

"That's it?" Pacia said while Erono fell over anime style.

"They caught me then said that I deserved to be hanged!"

"What about your stomach? How did that happen?" Vnala said less gruffly.

"I was hit by an arrow when they where chasing me…" Mysu looked up. "Milady, there's one more thing."

"What?"

"Before he pushed me off the battlements, The lord told me to 'Find you and help you along with any means necessary, that I was free, and for me to tell you, that he loves you and always will; He also said to mind where you put your hand when performing the fire windmill."

Vnala looked deathly pale and like she was ready to cry.

"I'm sorry, but what happened to milord?" Mysu asked not knowing the truth.

"He… he's… He's dead!" She stuttered mournfully, looking at the dying fire, as she said those words the fire blazes into life.

"What?" Mysu yelled sitting up quickly.

"Lay down." Katara said gently pushing Mysu back down.

"Milady are you sure!"

Vnala fixed him with a hostile glare, "Yes Mysu, He's dead. I saw him die."

"But who, how?" Mysu whispered, horrified.

"The men Shou and Kyro sent." Vnala murmured, eyes clouded with murderous intent. "They killed everyone except me and father. Then they dragged us out in front of the estate…"

"Vala, maybe instead of telling them about it, show it." Pacia said nudging Vnala.

"Good idea Cia…" She walks over to the roaring fire. "I'll show you."

She slides her hands into the fire.

"Vala what!" Aang yells running toward the fire and Vnala. He's stopped by Pacia.

"Don't worry." She whispers.

They all watch as a moving picture with sound forms in the fire.

**In the picture**

_"Dad!" Vnala yelled her clothes where dirty, and it looked like she had been crawling through an old escape hole. She looks over to a lean man with black hair, and eyes such a dark blue that they looked black. He had scratches and burns littering his body. They where both breathing hard. The lord because the was hurt and being held tightly by three fire nation guards. Vnala because of her desperate attempts to get to her father or to kill anything she could get her hands on._

_"Well, well, well." The Captain of the raid said walking around Vnala and the two guard holding her. "Aren't we a little fire cat."_

_He pulls back as Vnala tries to kick him despite the two guards holding her arms. "Vicious little wench aren't you?" He said mockingly as he turned around to face the Lord of the Crimson Dragon; They all watched on in horror as Vnala spit on the captain's armor, and he brutally backhanded her._

_"Coward!" The lord rasped, "You dare strike an unarmed woman of noble birth! How far the benders of the Fire Nation have fallen from honor!" He coughed. _

_"Heh," The captain snickered as he walked back over to Vnala who was sitting on the ground. He bends down and painfully grabs her by the neck and pulls her up to her feet. "You are the one who's the coward, milord. With holding the one chance for the Fire Lord to end this war once and for all. That is clinging to life with-out honor!" _

_He's interrupted as a solid fist comes into contact with his jaw, and a foot connects with his stomach, knocking the air out of him. _

_"Don't you DARE say my clan OR_ _my father have no honor you cowardly bastard!" Vnala hissed before she's roughly grabbed again by the guards. _

_"VNALA!" Her father snaps, looking at her hard. _

_"Sorry dad..." She hung her head. But then looks him in the eye, the purple bruise on her left cheek almost glowing. "But he deserved it!" _

_A few moments later the captain is up again and punches Vnala in the left cheek and the stomach, the pain making her eyes cross, she would have went to her knees but the guards held her up._

_"Now," The captain turns around to face the lord. "Since the fire lord said for they're to be no witnesses, I must carry out the decree. READY!" _

_Four guards surround the lord and his holders, the holders drop the lord and walk to join the four. The lord tries to get up but he's too weak._

_"NO!" Came the weak and distressed cry from Vnala. _

_"SET!" _

_"PLEASE STOP!" Vnala screamed struggling against her guards. "I'LL DO **ANYTHING! JUST STOP!**"_

_"FIRE!" _

_A yell of pain and agony splits the air as all seven-fire benders fire a blast of fire at the lord, and burns him to a crisp. _

_Vnala in desperation bursts into flame, killing one of the men holding her. She runs to the blackened body that was her father the former Lord of the Crimson Dragon. She stops a foot away the body. And crumbles to the ground. _

_As the guards haul her up and direct her towards the ship the captain says,_

_"If only you would have agreed to Kyro's proposal, this wouldn't have happened. It's all your fault."_

_She's quiet, when they start to walk towards the boat, the captain yells," Torch the estate!" _

_That's when she snaps._

_"Let me go!"_

**The picture fades away.**

They all hear a thud as Vnala falls onto her back, she lies there a few moments eyes closed breathing hard. After a minutes Mysu who was now sitting up with his shirt on, snaps,

"Milady! You shouldn't have done that!" He said glaring. "It was dangerous."

"You think I don't know that Mysu!" Vnala grumbled, her voice sounded horse, as if she had really just screamed all those things from the picture in the fire. She sits up, sitting Indian style, she rubs her left cheek with her right hand as if she really had been hit.

"Vala, how can you do that?" Katara asked looking at the trembling fire bender.

"Actually, it's a genetic family gift, or a trait you could say." Mysu cut in before Vnala or Pacia could answer. "Almost all Fire bending members of the Crimson Dragon can do it, but only the heir and Lord of the main house can provide sound as well as picture in the flame."

"That's awesome!" Aang remarked.

"Yeah, but it comes at a price, to provide sound to the picture, the wielder must also feel every blow and every feeling they felt when that scene was happening."

"So basically..." Erono mumered.

"So basically, Vnala just saw and felt her father die a second time, just to show us."

"Then," Sokka said looking reproachfully at Pacia. "Why did you..."

"She didn't know," Vnala rasped, "I told her about everything but the part about me feeling the blows and the feelings! Don't blame her!"

"Vala?" Pacia asked actually looking a little angry. "Why didn't you tell me?" She said scowling.

Vnala grinned ruefully,

"I did it, cause I knew you wouldn't have let me use it if you knew."

"You got that right!" Pacia said in a huff.

"Sorry Cia," Vnala said hanging her head. "But, I'll be fine!"

"You better!" Pacia said giving her best friend a hug around the shoulders, which she returned.

"Okay, now since that's straightened up, Aurora, what about you?" Aang says looking at the pale Aurora who, during Mysu's tale and Vnala's fire story, had remained silent sitting between Aang and Katara.

"Uh, okay..." She said standing up. "My name is Aurora, and I was a member of that village. About six years ago, the Fire Nation overtook my village. Which is one of the reasons why I don't like fire benders. When the Fire Nation took over my village, they put a band on all bending except for fire bending, for obvious reasons." She rolled her eyes. "I've lived there all my life, with my mother and father. A while back, the town headman decreed that all people who crossed him or where a "danger to them-selves or others." Where to either leave or be hanged. Well my mother was born blind, but she could still see in a way, She had the gift of Sight." To answer the questioning looks she got from Aang and the gang, she said. "She could see the future. Anyway, when the headman found out about four weeks ago every thing went chaotic. They came to my house with some fire benders and tried to arrest my mother, but my father who was an earth bender fought against them. My mother was caught and killed in the crossfire. And my father and I were let go.

About a week ago, I was walking home and I saw a bunch of boys hurting a snow-white cat. (A/N: Hey Ashley! It's Yuki!) And well I got mad. I told them to stop but they didn't and they almost KILLED that cat. So I threw a rock or two at them, and I scratched one of the boys and well, lets just say he was the headmans son…"

"Ouch," Remarked Sokka.

Authors Crap: Woo Hoo! Yeah! I'm done with this chapter! This chapter is for all my reveiwers, but especialy Mollie22, who kept bugging me to write more on this story! WOOT!


	12. Chapter 12 On Ward! To Letang!

Chapter 12 "On Ward To Le-Tang!"

Authors Crap: Hey y'all! This chapter is inspired by the song, "Life is a highway" By: Rascal Flats. Yes, I'm a redneck and a country guru, get over it! ;) I'm listening to it right now! Oh! By the way I just read this awesome book! It's called Daughter of the Forest by: Juliet Marillier. WOOT!

_On the last chapter...About a week ago, I was walking home and I saw a bunch of boys hurting a snow-white cat. (A/N: Hey Ashley! It's Yuki!) And well I got mad. I told them to stop but they didn't and they almost KILLED that cat. So I threw a rock or two at them, and I scratched one of the boys and well, lets just say he was the headman's son…"_

_"Ouch," Remarked Sokka._

"Yeah, tell me about it." Remarked Aurora with a rueful sigh. "Well, of course the Headman was furious, and as soon as possible he had ten fire benders to come and arrest me. Well my father wouldn't give me up, and fought with the fire benders so out of love... I tried to help, but it just made things worse. They arrested the both of us and..." She stopped tears warily flowing down her thin from her hunger, face. "...And they hung him... yesterday...on...on...my birthday..." She hiccupped, reaching up and wiping the tears from her eyes with a dirty tattered sleeve.

"Is that why your afraid of fire benders?" asked Aang.

"Partly, but... the real reason is because of this..." She puts her arms out infront of her and pulls up her sleeves.

Everyone gasps as the look to see that Aurora has burns all around both arms from her wrists to her elbows, they weren't bad, but still, they looked painful.

"Aurora, sit down." Katara said walking up, grabbing one of Aurora's shoulders and guiding her over to a seat.

"What can you do?" Aurora asked looking at the older girl seriously.

"I know how to heal." Katara explained, setting a bowl of water next to her patient.

"Well," Sokka said standing up. "I'm gonna hit the sack."

As Aang and Erono stand Aang says,

"Come on Mysu, I'll find you a place to sleep." Mysu gets up and follows.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go too." Vnala mumbles as she stands and walks the other way, like in a dream

A shadow sneaking through the sleeping camp catches the eye of Pacia as she tries to sleep. Guessing who it is she follows, after all, she can't let Vnala hurt her-self in a blind rage.

**Whack...**

Pacia walks into the clearing to see Vnala wearing her fire bender outfit, standing in front of a tree, kicking it with such intensity, that the sound travels all the way to the other side of the meadow.

…**Whack...**

By the light of the full moon, Pacia could see the tears of rage course down , Vnala's enraged face to pool at the ground.

"You might as well tell me what's wrong," Pacia remarked as she sat down on the ground.

"It's just not fair, Cia!" Vnala spoke ferociously as she continued to kick the great oak tree in front of her.

…**Whack.**

"You knew that you'd see people miss treated by the Fire Nation, when we left my village, Vnala."

"I know!" Vnala yelled as she did a round house kick that knocked off some of the bark on the tree. "But, Cia those people need to have some sense knocked into them! To hang Mysu and Aurora for NOTHING!" She punches the tree and walks over to flop down next to Pacia. She opens her mouth to speak,

"I know," Pacia interrupts, as she stands up, "your welcome. Come on lets go get some sleep."

"Aye aye, captain!" Vnala said standing with a mock salute.

Yet they where being spied on...

Aurora was shocked to find that Vnala thought that way. And the fact that a _fire bender_ could have such a strong bond with a _water bender_...

_Wow_, she thought as she went to bed. Maybe Vnala and Pacia aren't so bad...

"Okay guys!" Vnala yelled as she marched around camp. "EVERYONE UP!"

As everyone groans and starts getting up, a certain water bender is still abed.

"CIA! Wake up!" Vnala yelled as she crouched down next to Pacia's sleeping bag.

"I'm up!" Pacia yells groggily as she sits up.

"Good!" Vnala grinned. "BECAUSE WERE GOING TO LE-TANG TODAY!" She yells, before Pacia snaps,

"Vnala! If you don't quit yelling, I'M going to **_TIE_** YOUR TOUNGE INTO A KNOT!"

As you may have noticed, Vnala and Pacia are polar opposites in the morning. Vnala, who has a tendency to wake up early in the morning; Is the kind of person who, if given the right amount of sleep, will be annoyingly bouncy, and awake in the morning.

While Pacia, who can stay up late into the night; Is the kind of person who is groggy in the morning until she comes around, usually by Vnala, and you learn not to mess with her until such a time...unfortunately, Vnala is immune to this rule.

"No you won't!" Vala grins and laughs so happily that Pacia grins and joins her.

"What was that about?" Aurora askes as she sits next to Katara, on Appa's back.

"They do that almost every morning. It's Vala's way of waking Pacia up; Otherwise Pacia can be pretty grumpy for a minute of two." Katara laughed. "You should have seen the time Sokka accidentally dumped water on Pacia just after Vala had woken her up. I swear I thought Pacia was going to chop his head off!" She laughed some more as Aurora's eyes widened, at the thought of the normally quiet Pacia chopping someone's head off. "If you can make Pacia openly angry or make Vnala turn on her friends you've done an amazing thing." She said as they took off.

**2 Days later**

"Finaly!" Vnala yelled impatiently. "I thought we'd NEVER get here!" As the gang crossed the bridge that brought them into Le-Tang.

"It's a good thing that farmer was cheep when he rented us his barn for Appa." Aang exclaimed, "He left us just enough to get some ramen for dinner!"

(A/C: ME LOVE RAMEN!)

As everyone yells in anticipation, as they walk up to the ramen shop. Vnala stops to examine a street sight posted onto the side of the building.

"Have any of you seen or heard about the Avatar being in the area!" Zuko shouted over the sound of the small village market place. He had dreamt about this place last night; he had dreamt that_ she_ had been here. It couldn't hurt to check.

"I'm sorry my lord but this village has seen no such thing," The headman purred, his beady eyes betraying the fact that he did know.

"What about a female fire bender, Lady Vnala of the Crimson Dragon." It was an order not a question.

"My lord, we have no such knowl…" He's cut off as a little girl runs from the crowd and yells,

"Yes! She was here!" Zuko motions for the guards to let her through. The child looked seven or eight, small for her size, but cute as a button.

"What did she look like?" Zuko grumbled.

"She was a short blond, with blue eyes." With her brown hair messy and her blue-gray eyes shining the girl squealed, "She fought really good! A boy, was she loud!" As Zuko flipped the headman a gold coin, and a glare that said that the child better not get into trouble, he said,

"Does anyone know where they're going?"

"Le-Tang!" The child smiled.

"How do you know?" Zuko asked, he **had** to know.

"I went out to find the fighter girl to ask her if she would teach me how to fight so good, when I saw the three boys talking. The black-haired boy asked where they where going next and the boy with the pony-tail and the bald boy with the arrow on his head said they where going to Le-Tang!" She finished as if it where last weeks gossip.

"Is this true?" He looks at the sweating headman.

"She was here…" He muttered.

Zuko hands the child a silver coin, and leaves point blank. He **HAD **to get to Le-Tang!

"AANG!" Vnala yelled running she up to the group as they chewed down the ramen vigorously.

"We got you some ramen!" Aang points to a steaming bowl.

"To hell with ramen!" Vnala snapped, "Guess what is in three days!"

"Uh,"

"A FESTIVAL!" Vnala yelled as she grabbed a pair of chop sticks. "They gonna have a lot of stuff! We could buy things cheaper and in more quantity to! Plus! There's going to be a dancing contest!"

"Really?" Katara sounded interested at least.

"Yeah! Can't we stay? Just for the festival?" She added as Aang opened his mouth.

"We'll what do you say guys?"

Everyone said 'Aye' and it was decided. They would stay for the festival in Le-Tang.

Little did they know that Zuko was on his way, on the trail of a certain fire bender…

Author's Crap: Bye the way, the little brown haired girl in this chappie, is my little sis Whittney! Sorry it's short… Hey give me a break!… Don't you glare at me! I'm a Freshman! And the homework they give us is **MURDER! **Anyone who goes to MCHS in Richmond, KY can tell you; Hell, any freshman could tell you! **PLUS! **I'm babysitting my little sister! Monday-Wednesday, From 5 to 10! And sometimes on Thursdays too! That includes keeping the house from falling on our ears **AND** cooking dinner! Whelp! I'm done now! looks around and whispers _Or am I? _

Muhahahaha! Just kidding! I'll try to get the next one up soon! Promise!

Ja Ne! 

Sayia


	13. Chapter 13 Jobs?

Chapter 13 "Jobs?"

A/N: These two songs inspired this chapter,

"My Wish." - By Rascal Flats and;

"Mountains." -By Lonestar.

_"There are times in life, when you gotta crawl,_

_Loose your grip, trip and fall._

_When you can lean on no one else,_

_That's when you find your-self._

_I've been around and I've noticed that,_

_Walkin's easy when the road is flat._

_Them danged old hills will get you everytime._

_Yeah, the good lord gave us mountains,_

_So we could learn how to fly." _

Those are the lyrics to the chorus of "Mountains." And I LOVE that song!!!

**_HHHHHHHHHH_**

_On the last chapter...As Zuko flipped the headman a gold coin, and a glare that said that the child better not get into trouble, he said,_

_"Does anyone know where they're going?" _

_"Le-Tang!" The child smiled._

**_HHHHHHHHHH_**

_"AANG!!!" Vnala yelled running she up to the group as they chewed down the ramen vigorously._

_"We got you some ramen!" Aang points to a steaming bowl. _

_"To hell with ramen!" Vnala snapped, "Guess what is in three days!"_

_"Uh,"_

_"A FESTIVAL!!!" Vnala yelled as she grabbed a pair of chopsticks. "They gonna have a lot of stuff! We could buy things cheaper and in more quantity to!!! Plus! There's going to be a dancing contest!"_

_"Really!?" Katara sounded interested at least. _

_"Yeah! Can't we stay? Just for the festival!?" She added as Aang opened his mouth._

_"We'll what do you say guys?" _

_Everyone said 'Aye' and it was decided. They would stay for the festival in Le-Tang. _

_Little did they know that Zuko was on his way, on the trail of a certain fire bender…_

**_HHHHHHHHHH_**

"Vala! Look at that one!"

The girls had gone dress shopping for the festival.

"Oh! That's it! I'm gonna get that one!" Vnala yells as she marches straight into the dress shop. She soon emerges with a sad look on her face.

"How much?!" Katara, Pacia, and Aurora yell in unison.

"Eight silver coins..." Vnala winces, that was a lot of money when you only have four bronze to spare.

"Oh...wait!" Pacia says. "We can get jobs before the festival, and then buy the dresses!"

"Cia! I always knew you where the smart one!!!" Vnala exclaimed.

**_HHHHHHHHHH_**

"So, you wish to work for me." Vnala and Aurora where standing on the doorstep of an old woman's house.

"Yes," They said in unison. Katara and Pacia had it easy, they were able to get jobs at the hospital, as healers, for two silver a day. While Vnala and Aurora had to look for other jobs. Which led them to the house of Sapience Leigh. A sixty year old woman, who's husband runs a farm, with their four sons. But three days ago, the husband and the oldest son where struck down with an illness, and she has to nurse them from day to night. Leaving the three other sons to run the farm...poorly. With not enough manpower to help bring the harvest in, they have to higher help.

"Well, come in." They follow Sapience into the house. "Your names?"

"I'm Vala,"

"I'm Aurora,"

"Good, now sit down." She studies each of them careful.

Sapience was a tall woman, about 5ft 7inches if Vnala guessed right, with gray streaked auburn hair, and sharp gray eyes. Her aristocratic nose and full lips were as no-nonsense as her plain green and gray dress.

"You'll do." She states. "You work for me for three days, and I'll pay you nine silver each. You both will eat and sleep here with my family, while you do work here." She turns to Aurora. "You will help me around the house and with my animals. Except the stallion," She adds, "He needs a firm hand on the reign." With a gratified look from Aurora, she turns to Vnala. "You'll work out in the harvest field with my boys. They'll pick on you at first, but earn they're respect and they'll treat you like gold. There's a fire in your spirit, you'll handle it. Now go get your things and get back here by six. After supper you'll start working."

After walking and whooping back the place they where staying for the night and explaining to the gang about their new job, they set off. After arriving back at the house, Sapience said,

"Now you can meet my boys." As three young men enter the house.

"Boys!" Sapience snapped. "These are our new helpers around the house. Girls, " She said turning to Vnala and Aurora, "This is my second oldest, Jeson." Jeson,18 years old, was tall, 6ft at least, with broad, muscled shoulders and arms. With his short cut auburn hair, aristocratic nose and intense, storm cloud gray eyes, he looked like a force to be reckoned with.

"Oren, my third oldest. "

Oren, who was 17 years old, in Vnala's opinion, was the most attractive of the brothers. He was the same height as Jeson, with instead of bulky muscles of an intense laborer, he had the sleek but well muscled anatomy of a swift runner. He had the same gray eyes as his mother and brother, but his eyes lacked some of the distinctness that theirs possessed; and instead of auburn hair, he had black hair that was tousled in a very attractive way.

"And Aaron, my youngest."

Aaron, being about 14 years old, was obviously the baby. Being the same height as his mother, but with short black hair and playful brown eyes, he looked as if he should be playing like a child still, instead of working in the fields. He had the same stocky build as his second oldest brother, but he was not as bulky.

"Boy's I expect you to be polite to the girls. This is Aurora," Aurora steps forward, "She will be mostly working with in the barn with the animals. And Vala," Vala steps forward. "She will be working in the fields with you boys. And I've already given Vala permission to knock your heads off if you mess with her." And they all sit down and eat.

**_HHHHHHHHHH_**

"Catch!" Jeson laughed as Vala, who was hit by the flying hay bale, yelps and falls off of the hay bale stack she was standing on.

"You Ass!" She shrieks and walks up to him teeth gritted, eyes radiating intent to kill.

"Heh, what's wrong Nasuko," They had started calling Vnala Nasuko as soon as they had started working. "Can't take a joke?" His eye's just dared her to reply.

"Bite me!" She yells, picks up two hay bales and starts back toward the house, they where done with work for today. She hears the boys snicker as they file in behind her. They laugh louder when Oren whispers to Jeson,

"Yeah, she was probably beaten by her drunk father, and then she ran away. That would explain the attitude."

Vnala snapped. With speed she didn't know she had she drops the hay bales, spins around, and tackles Oren. When the other two turn around they see Vnala on top of Oren, punching him in the face, with such savagery. That it was a few moments before Jeson grabbed Vnala's waist and hauled her up and off of Oren.

"You've already pounded him, " Jeson said after he had set Vnala back on her feet, and she had tried to get at Oren again. "Wait till next time."

"What was that about Nasuko?" Aaron asked as he helped Oren stand up. Oren had a black right eye and a bloody nose.

"My father was NOT a drunk! He was a great general, and if you EVER talk about him like that again, I'll do more than just a few black eyes!" She snapped eyes dangerous. "I'm more powerful than you think I am!"

"Was?" Oren choked.

"He's dead!" She yells and storms off.

**_HHHHHHHHHH_**

"What's wrong?" Aurora asked as Vnala stormed into the barn and climbed up into the loft she and Aurora where given to stay in.

"Angry!" Vnala rumbled so angry she was nearly crying. She flops down on her pallet and sits there fuming. She didn't calm down until one of the barn cats climbed up and curled up in her lap, followed by the four other barn cats, until she was surrounded by cats and fur. And that's how she went to sleep.

**_HHHHHHHHHH_**

"Vala?" She woke up to the handsome face of Oren crowding her line of vision.

"Huh?!" She yelps surprised and sits up. Her living fur coat, slowly moved and got off of her.

"Will you go for a walk with me?" He looked nervous, and despite the black eye, very handsome.

"Uh, sure. Give me a minute?"

"Yeah, " He said and jumped out of the loft.

"I'm sorry." He said after they had walked a few moments in silence. "I didn't know your father was dead."

"It's alright, he would have been proud of me for giving you a black eye anyway." She grinned as Aurora walked up carrying a large basket. "Hey!" Vnala laughed.

"Hey! You hungry?" Aurora asked laughing. "I went to the house and asked Sapience if I could have a little to eat and I mentioned that you might be hungry and this is what she gave me!" She laughed again as they started walking back to the barn.

"And for a minute I thought you had stolen that!" Vnala said shaking her finger at Aurora. She joined Aurora and Oren in another round of laughs as they walked back into the barn.

**_HHHHHHHHHH_**

"Hmm, Aurora? Are you going to dance?" Vnala asked eyeing the dancing sign-ups at the Village Square. Sapience had sent them to fetch the groceries, Vnala had a hunch it was to sign up for the dancing.

"I don't think so," She sighed looking at the sign-up sheet timidly.

"Well, I am. But I don't have a partner..."

"You could go with Erono!" Aurora suggested.

"Ew, no way! He's my friend! I don't like him that way! LOOK! Aang and Katara signed up to dance together!"

"REALLY!?" Sure enough, there was Aang and Katara's names signed up to dance together.

"I'll sign-up for a random partner... HEY! Why don't you dance with Mysu!"

"WHAT???!" Aurora yelled blushing 20 different shades of red.

"I knew you liked him!" Vnala accused.

"Vnala!" Aurora snapped, "SHUT UP!" And she stormed away.

Vnala grinned mischievously, and entered Aurora and Mysu together, then turned to follow Aurora back to the farm.

"Aurora! Give me your scarf!" Vnala hissed as Aurora quickly gave untied the scarf holding her long hair back. She passes it quickly to Vnala and she slips it on quickly, hiding all of her hair.

As they enter the barnyard, Vnala looks around and gives her back the scarf.

"What was that about?"

"I.. I thought I saw General Iroh."

**_HHHHHHHHHH_**

Iroh was walking the streets of Le-tang, the boat had arrived a few hours before. He stopped to look at the sign-up lists for the dancing at the festival, they would be here for the festival. He was sure of that. Zuko would search for weeks until he found information about Lady Vnala. He looked over the lists, and a few names caught his eye.

_Aang..._

Wasn't that the name of the avatar.

_Katara..._

And that was his water-bending friend. Wasn't this ironic, they where here. He must tell Zuko! But one more name caught his eye in the random partner section.

_Vala..._

That was one word away from Vnala. He had a strong hunch that she had entered under that name. Slyly he wrote down a partner for Vnala.

_Zuko..._

And walked off, as an official came and took up the nearly full dancing sheet. Zuko could find out that she was here on his own till then...

**_HHHHHHHHHH_**

Authors Crap: Iroh, you sly dog!!! Well as you know things are getting more... interesting. So review!!!! MOOT!!!!!!! (See Heather, I did it!! HA!! )


	14. Chapter 14 No Better Time to Dance

Chapter 14 "No Better Time to Dance."

_On the last chapter..."I'll sign-up for a random partner... HEY! Why don't you dance with Mysu!"_

_"WHAT???!" Aurora yelled blushing 20 different shades of red._

_"I knew you liked him!" Vnala accused._

_"Vnala!" Aurora snapped, "SHUT UP!" And she stormed away._

_Vnala grinned mischievously, and entered Aurora and Mysu together, then turned to follow Aurora back to the farm. _

_"Aurora! Give me your scarf!" Vnala hissed as Aurora quickly gave untied the scarf holding her long hair back. She passes it quickly to Vnala and she slips it on quickly, hiding all of her hair._

_As they enter the barnyard, Vnala looks around and gives her back the scarf._

_"What was that about?"_

_"I.. I thought I saw General Iroh."_

**IIIIIIIIII**

_Iroh was walking the streets of Le-tang, the boat had arrived a few hours before. He stopped to look at the sign-up lists for the dancing at the festival, they would be here for the festival. He was sure of that. Zuko would search for weeks until he found information about Lady Vnala. He looked over the lists, and a few names caught his eye. _

_**Aang...**_

_Wasn't that the name of the avatar. _

_**Katara...**_

_And that was his water-bending friend. Wasn't this ironic, they where here. He must tell Zuko! But one more name caught his eye in the random partner section._

_**Vala...**_

_That was one word away from Vnala. He had a strong hunch that she had entered under that name. Slyly he wrote down a partner for Vnala._

_**Zuko...**_

_And walked off, as an official came and took up the nearly full dancing sheet. Zuko could wait to find out that she was here on his own till then..._

**IIIIIIIIII**

"Are you serious?!" She demanded, like Mysu, Aurora had heard stories about Zuko and the kidnapping. "You HAVE to tell Aang!"

"I'm not even sure it was him! OR if he saw me!" Vnala resorted as they crossed the road to the house. "Besides it's not like they'll stay..." She added in her optimistic way of saying things. But Aurora was able to barely hear the sad tone of regret in it.

"OH MY **GOD**!!!" She screamed, "You like him! Don't you!?"

"WHAT!? Are you talking about?!" Vnala growled, glaring, trying to hide that she was blushing. "I- DO -NOT!!"

"Whatever, " She heard Aurora mumble as they walked into the house.

**One day later**

"UNCLE!" Zuko barked as he walked back into the ship, carrying a scroll, and a small red badge with the number 7 on it.

"Yes?" Iroh says calmly as he walks out of another hallway. "Ah! Good! You have it!"

"WHAT!? Is this?" Zuko asked between clenched teeth, he must not have read that right.

"Your dance tournament information." Iroh said with a chuckle. "It starts in a few hours you know. You should go get ready. I didn't enter you for nothing."

"You did WHAT!?" Zuko yelled in uncertainty and anger, did Uncle enjoy mocking him!?

"I entered you." Iroh grinned.

"I'm not going." Zuko proclaimed defiantly.

"You should, it will be worth your while. Trust me, have I ever steered you wrong?"

"There was that time on my tenth birthday, the day we set out looking for the Avatar, my 14th birthday, and," Zuko muttered angrily using his very good memory to bring up a few instances when Iroh had gotten him into trouble.

"Okay! So maybe I did a few times." Iroh cut in sighing, he handed Zuko a black and red mask, "Just trust me, you'll like it! And don't forget your mask! The rules say you have to wear them." He walks out the door leaving Zuko to think.

**IIIIIIIIII**

"GIRLS!"

"Were coming!" Aurora and Vnala yell in unison as they run from the barn all the way to the house, carrying their stuff. They run into the house to be confronted with the sight of Katara and Pacia waiting in the front room patently.

"Are you ready to go shopping?" Katara sighed excitedly.

"You bet we are!" Vnala yelled.

"Vala!" Sapience snapped, "No yelling in the house!" And to Katara and Pacia's amazement Vnala actually looked remorseful and whispered,

"Yes ma'am, sorry I forgot." She shuffled a foot on the dirt floor.

"You broke her to bridle!" Pacia laughed, at the sour look on Vnala's face.

"You!" Sapience yelled pointing at Pacia. "NO YELLING OR TEASING IN **MY** HOUSE!"

"Meep!!!" Pacia squeaked and dove behind Katara.

"Heh," Vnala grinned and stuck her tongue out at Pacia playfully.

"Now, you two." Sapience turned back to Aurora and Vnala. She hands them an envelope. "Here's your pay." All of a sudden she reaches out and grabs the two in a motherly hug. "Be careful!" Over the past three days the two had become the daughters she never had. "Aurora, dance, have some fun, you deserve it. Vala, don't have **too **much fun, you hooligan. Your both always welcome here no matter what."

**IIIIIIIIII**

"Hurry up!" Erono yelled as he banged on the door of the barn.

"We are!" Came the muffled reply.

"If you don't hurry up, were going to be late!" Sokka yelled, like all of the guys he to was wearing a nicer outfit; black long-sleeve tunics, black breaches and black boots.

"Okay! Where ready!" Pacia yelled as all four of the girls walk out of the barn.

"Wow!" Aang breathed. "You four look great!"

They all blushed, but they did look great.

Katara, wearing a kimono/dress, looked as stunning as a full moon over a lake. The dress had a round neckline, and long flowing sleeves that split to up to the middle of her arms. The dress was lengthy and flowed into a perfect sphere when she turned in a circle. The top part across the chest had an embroidered swan diagonally on the left side. The dress itself was white and the obi and the swan where midnight blue. She had on midnight blue dancing slippers and her hair still in the same style, but her braid was tied into a graceful knot that reached down to the small of her back.

Aurora, wearing a kimono/dress, looked as remarkable as a willow tree in the noon sun. The dress, like Katara's had a round neckline, and long flowing sleeves, but they didn't split. The dress was long, and flowed into an oval when she turned. On the bottom of the dress, across her right leg, there was an embroidered curled-up cat. The dress itself was sea green with the obi and the embroidery a jade green. She had on jade green dancing slippers, she didn't plan to dance but Vnala talked her into wearing them, and her pastel blond hair was down and fell to her waist.

Pacia, also wearing a kimono/dress, looked as mind-blowing as a waterfall. The dress had a kimono-like neckline, and smooth, long sleeves. The dress was long, and flowed into an oval when she turned. On the top across the chest and shoulder, there was embroidered a owl, with it's wings unfolded and flying. The dress itself was blue-violet and the obi, the embroidery, and the kimono neckline were violet. She had on regular violet slippers, she didn't plan to dance, and Vnala manhandled her frizzy dark brown hair, into a high ponytail. Secured by a blue-violet hair tie, it hung down to her shoulder blades.

And finally, Vnala, also wearing a kimono/dress, looked as striking as a fiery sunset. The dress had a kimono-like neckline, and long flowing sleeves that nearly covered her hands, and split up to the middle of her arms, but stopped before her elbows. The dress was lengthy and flowed into a perfect sphere when she turned in a circle, but was split to her waist. Under the dress she wore a pair a tight breaches, and on the bottom of the dress across her left leg there was embroidered a flying phoenix. The dress itself was russet brown as were the breaches and the obi, the embroidery, and the kimono neckline were gold. She was wearing russet brown dancing boots and her shoulder length hair was put into a ponytail and elegantly clipped up with a big clip, with her parted bangs hanging down beside her face; her bangs where now down to her mouth, they where too short to be pinned back.

"Well, let's get going!" Vnala sighed happily as she walked up and looped arms with Pacia and Erono.

**IIIIIIIIII**

Zuko growled under his breath, he was a fool for coming. He sighed as he leaned back against a building facing the dancing arena, and readjusted his mask. His partner was supposed to be number 2. He looked around, nope, she wasn't here yet…

**IIIIIIIIII**

"Thank you." Vnala muttered as she received her badge, for the random partner dancing.

"What's your number?!" Pacia asked walking up.

"I got two, and my partner's supposed to have number seven." Vnala answered scanning the crowd. _I wonder if Zuko signed up... _She then shook the thought out of her head. _That's stupid, he'd NEVER sign up..._

"So," Pacia said as they walked back towards the group. "I wonder where **Zuko** is right now," She grinned wickedly.

"Cia, **SHUT UP!**" Vnala growled as she started blushing, Pacia was the only one in the group who knew about that kiss on the boat with Zuko, and Vnala's crush towards him. Of course, Pacia never let Vnala forget about it.

"Hey!" Sokka said running up, "They're about ready to start! Are you okay Vala?"

"I'm fine," Vnala spoke, then with one glance at the look Pacia was giving her she yells, "PACIA, SHUT UP!!!" Causing everyone to look at her and Pacia to fall into a laughing fit.

**IIIIIIIIII**

"PACIA, SHUT UP!!!" Zuko looked toward that loud and aggravated voice, he'd heard that voice before. And sure enough, there was Vnala. Hands thrown down to her sides, face flushed, and yelling. He took a step forward, she looked just like she would have in the Fire Nation, and she looked like the daughter of a lord. He didn't snap out of his shook until he had taken another step forward. The red badge that she was clipping onto her obi caught his eye. _Number two… _He thought and then it donned on him. _I'm her partner! Just wait till I get my hands on Uncle for this!_ He smirked from behind his mask, as the music started playing.

**IIIIIIIIII**

"Hey! It's starting!" Sokka remarked while keeping Vnala from killing Pacia. He looks over to see Katara and Aang sneaking away and onto the dance floor. "Where are they going!?" He yells out loud, as he walks out from between Vnala and Pacia and heads toward Aang and Katara.

"Hold it!" Vnala says as she grabs the back of Sokka's shirt, and Pacia walks over in front of him.

"You can't just walk over and stop them in the middle of the dance." She remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but…she's MY sister!" Sokka said walking forward and being stopped once again by Vnala's hand.

"So what," Vnala said, "Look, she's having fun. Leave 'em be." Sokka looks over and sure enough, Aang and Katara both look like their having the greatest time in their lives.

"Fine," He sighs and walks over with Erono to go look at the buffet.

"Now!" Vnala grins, "Time to get Mysu and Aurora to dance together!" She was whispering into Pacia's ear what she had done the other day when she felt some one tap her on the shoulder.

She turns around to see a guy wearing a dancers outfit of black and the mask of a random dance partner.

"Can I help you?" Vnala asks turning around to face him. The guy nods and points to the badge on his tunic, the badge had the number seven on it.

"Ah, so you're my partner!" She says brightly, as the guy in black nods. They all listen as the band starts up another song, this one originated from the Fire Nation, and was much faster than the previous song. "Oh, I love this one!" Vnala looks over at her partner. "Do you know it?" He nods and holds out his arm.

Vnala takes it and they start toward the dancing ring. "See ya later guys! Luck Cia!" She yells back over her shoulder.

**IIIIIIIIII**

"Are you telling me, that someone, you don't know who. Signed Mysu and I us to dance, and that if we don't dance at least once, they can arrest us!" Aurora squeaked, as Pacia told Mysu and Aurora the "news".

"You have got to be kidding." Mysu stated, slightly blushing. Pacia vigorously shook her head.

"Nope, I'm serious. Besides that's why Vala signed you two up…ops!" She slaps her hand to her mouth.

"VNALA!!" Aurora yelled as she charged over to the dancing ring.

**IIIIIIIIII**

"So, what's your name? I'm Vala." Vnala asked as she and her partner walked over to the dancing ring.

She looks up as he shakes his head.

_Better not talk, _Zuko decides. He doesn't want her recognizing him yet.

"Okay, so you can't talk?" She asked. Her eyebrows raise as he nods. "You can't talk or you won't talk?" He holds up two fingers, meaning that he won't talk.

"How come?" He just shakes his head. Now she was getting annoyed. "Okay, I'll quit badgering you about it if you promise to speak after the festival."

He nods.

"Shake on it." Vnala says holding out her hand. They shake.

_Hmm, he's got good grip. _Vnala thought as they walked out onto the dance floor, one of his arms encircle her waist as she takes his other hand. _Very good grip…_

**IIIIIIIIII**

"Move Pacia!" Aurora said to Pacia as she blocked her path to Vnala. "I'm going to strangle her!" She gets louder as her face gets redder. "MOVE!" She yells with such force that Pacia moves.

**IIIIIIIIII**

"That was great!" Vnala exclaimed as she and her partner walked over to the sidelines, they where both breathing hard.

"Uh oh," Vnala said as she dove behind Zuko, but Aurora had seen her.

"VNALA!!" She screeched as they got closer.

"Uh, yeah!?" Vnala said grinning from ear to ear as she stepped out from behind Zuko.

"Did you sign up Mysu and me?"

"Yep!" Vnala grinned and dove back behind Zuko as Aurora tried to grab her. Zuko holds out his hands and stops Aurora dead in her tracks. "Besides, dancing is fun! Try it!" She yells as another Fire Nation song starts playing again. "Mysu, I know you know this song. Have you Aurora?"

"Well, kind-of..."

"Good." Pacia said walking up. "Vala, visual aid please?"

"Do you mind?" Vnala asked looking at her partner, he shakes his head. "Okay, Mysu put your hands on Aurora's waist."

"WHAT?!" They where both blushing now.

"Just do it!" Vnala nodded as Zuko put his hands on her waist. "Now Aurora, wrap your arms around Mysu's neck; Good." She remarks as Aurora cautiously puts her hands around Mysu's neck. She does the same to Zuko. "Now move to the beat." And they were off.

**IIIIIIIIII**

"That was awesome!" Vnala panted as she and her partner finished the last dance of the night. She would NEVER had guessed that her partner would be that good of a dancer. She fanned her-self with her hand. "Well, it's over. NOW you have to take off the mask and talk!" She stood up, looking at him with her hands on her hips. "You shook on it." He shrugs, takes her hand and leads her out of the dancing ring. But not before Pacia caught sight of them and gave Vnala a look that made her laugh. They keep walking until they make it the edge of the town.

"Nice place," Vnala remarks as she looks around at the small crystal clear pond and waterfall. They made the harvest moon and stars all the more beautiful. She looks at her partner. "Well?" He gave her the signal for turn around. She did so with a sigh.

"Can I turn around yet?" She sighed irritated, as she looked at the moon.

"Depends," Her partner rumbled. "Can you?"

Vnala gasped, She knew that voice!

"ZUKO!" She yelped as he walked up behind her, grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides.

"I told you I'd catch you!" He muttered in her ear sending chills up and down her spine.

"Humph," She turns her head to the side, away from his face. "You took your time." She glares.

"If you wouldn't had made a scene in that village, I never would have caught you." He whispered, "I didn't know you dance."

"My father saw that I had a knack and offered to let me learn some dances outside of court. What about you twinkle toes?" She carefully slips her foot around Zuko's and pulls. He trips, and she yanks her arms free. "That last dance was NOT an dance you could learn inside or outside of court. I had to flirt with a man-at-arms to get to learn THAT dance." She crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow as he stands up and dusts him-self off.

"I learned it... from a... Uncle!" He says. Then out of nowhere, a fist flies in and racks him on his head.

"Wrong answer Zuko! Try not to lie to me this time!" Vnala said as she quickly ducked under his wild swing and ran back to her spot, out of Zuko's reach.

Zuko glares at her menacingly. He crosses his arms and mutters with a slight blush on his cheeks,

"It was a maid..."

"A MAID!!!" Vnala laughed till she cried as she fell onto the ground and started rolling on the ground laughing. It wasn't until she was jerked to her feet, and pulled against Zuko did she stop laughing.

"Don't laugh." His voice was low and dangerous. "Besides," He smirked. "You got your dress all dirty,"

"It'll wash..." She says off-handedly but stops, her face getting very red.

Zuko had started dusting off the back of her dress...slowly.

"You son-of-a-bit..." She was cut off as Zuko had grabbed her and kissed her. It was just as good, maybe better, than the last kiss; Long and slow. Since she wasn't going anywhere, Vnala just sat back and enjoyed the kiss.

After they broke apart Vnala gasped

"Well!" She then smirked, "Someone miss me?" she added slyly.

"More than you know," Zuko grunted as Vnala grabbed him and kissed him her-self.

"If you would have tracked me down sooner, "She began as they broke apart.

"Well you could have left me a clue where you where going!" Zuko cut her off.

"I wasn't going to let you cheat..." She whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, but you knew you wanted to."

_He's so right..._ Vnala thought as they kissed again.

"Now let's not have any of that."

Vnala froze as well as Zuko.

Author's Crap: MUHAHAHA!!!! I love to leave cliffhangers!!! I hope y'all liked chapter 14!!! Wow! So many chapters!!! .

Sayia


	15. Chapter 15 Trouble

Chapter 15 "Trouble."

A/C: WOO HOO!!! YAY!!! We've finally made it to the climax of the story!!! WOOT!!! Thanks from me (the starving artist) and Pacia (Who is better feed than I, and who's name I shall not speak, for she is the almighty co-author), to every one of our readers, and most importantly to the reviewers. A "woot" for you all!!! Woo Hoo!!!

**IIIIIIIIII**

_On the last chapter...After they broke apart Vnala gasped_

_"Well!" She then smirked, "Someone miss me?" she added slyly._

_"More than you know," Zuko grunted as Vnala grabbed him and kissed him her-self. _

_"If you would have tracked me down sooner, "She began as they broke apart._

_"Well you could have left me a clue where you where going!" Zuko cut her off. _

_"I wasn't going to let you cheat..." She whispered into his ear._

_"Yeah, but you knew you wanted to." _

_He's so right... Vnala thought as they kissed again._

_"Now let's not have any of that." _

_Vnala froze as well as Zuko._

**IIIIIIIIII**

Zuko couldn't believe his eyes.

"You..." Vnala whispered staring at the man, with wide eyes. "YOU!!!" She blared with so much vehemence that it sounds as if an all out battle had broken out between heaven and hell. But Zuko was able to catch her hand and pull her struggling, back into the cage that where his arms.

"You bastard!!! I'll kill you!! Let me go Zuko!!! I'll face the coward like a TRUE noble!!!"

"Who me?" The man chuckled as he walked out into the light of the full moon. The light revealed an amused looking Admiral Shou. He chuckled more as Vnala struggled against Zuko's unbreakable hold to try to tear him to pieces.

"Vnala!" Zuko snapped, when she had almost broken free twice. That calmed her down some. She still looked murderously at Shou. But now she was content, with standing still and glaring at Shou, with Zuko still gripping her hand.

"What are you doing here, Shou?" Zuko's voice was low and dangerous.

"Why I came here to collect my future daughter."

"I'd rather rot in hell!" Vnala spat. She breathed a sigh of relief when Zuko stepped in front of her, shielding Vnala from Shou's range of sight. "Besides, I NEVER agreed to that marriage! And neither did my father!!"

"You may have declined, but it's by the Fire Lords orders!!! Much to my sons delight." He took a step forward, as did Zuko, but Vnala took a step back. She had the look of a cornered animal in her eyes.

"No," Zuko said flatly, eyes glittering deadly.

"YOU don't have much a say in this matter, Prince Zuko." Shou snickered.

They continue to glare at each other, until they hear Vnala yelp, incoherently. Zuko whirls around just in time to see Vnala pulled into another mans arms abruptly. One of his arms encircled her waist, trapping her arms to her side, and another arm wrapped around her neck. Causing her to lean back against him.

"KYRO!" Zuko and Vnala said in unison. But Zuko snarled the name like a curse, and Vnala hissed it a little panicked.

The young man chuckled, and looked at Vnala.

"It's good to see you again Vnala." He smirked as she tried to wriggle free of his hold. "But it's a shame it's under these… circumstances."

"Yeah right!" Vnala snarled and kneed Kyro where no man should be kicked. "Let's see ya have children after that!!" She shouted triumphantly as Kyro crumbled to the ground groaning. She swiftly ran and grabbed Zuko by the hand and pulled him behind a tree as Shou slowly realized what happened and became angry chasing after them.

"Hold this!" Vnala whispered as she shoved her gold obi into his hands.

"WHAT?! Are you doing!?" Zuko asked in disbelief.

"I can't fight well in a DRESS!" Vnala stated off-handedly.

"Well then what ARE you going to fight in!?" Zuko grunted as he shot a fireball back toward Shou and Kyro.

"This you idiot!!" Vnala steps around and Zuko sees she's on has the dress draped on a tree branch and had on her breeches and a low-cut, knee-length, girls tunic that's split to the hip. And is the same color as her breaches.

She yelled a fierce battle cry and jumped into the clearing.

**IIIIIIIIII**

Pacia sighed as she sat down on a bench, drink in hand. After Vnala and her partner ran off to do only the gods know what, Pacia had been board out of her mind. Everyone else was dancing, Sokka and Erono went off chasing girls and here she sat. She looks over just in time to see a young man sneak around the corner toward her. Just as he passes her Pacia quickly stood up not thinking and they ran into each other. Pacia and the guy both yelp as they land on their butts in the street.

"Sorry!" They both apologize in unison. Pacia looks up to see a hand enter her view.

"Thanks," Pacia says timidly as he helps her up.

"No problem," He smiles, "Besides, it was my fault anyway. Hey, do you know anything about the new chess tournament down the street?"

"Not, really." Pacia pauses, "Do you play?"

"A little, how about you?" He looked interested now.

"Yeah, it's my favorite game!" Pacia wasn't so board now.

"Would you like to enter with me?" He paused blushing. "As friends? It's a partner tournament."

"I'd love to! I was board anyway... What's your name?" Pacia replayed as they started walking down the street.

"It's Blane."

**IIIIIIIIII**

"Zuko!" Vnala yelled as she watched Zuko be tackled and pinned by Shou. It had been a while since they had started fighting. At first it had looked like Vnala and Zuko where winning. But then Vnala was hit by a falling rock and lost her balance, falling over, allowing Kyro to get the upper hand. Causing Zuko to become distracted, allowing Shou to pin him down in two feet of water. Which means he can't fire bend.

"ARGGGG!!!" Vnala yelled an enraged cry and charges forward, toward Shou and Kyro, a flaming fist in the air.

She charges Kyro, they clash for a moment, fire flying everywhere, fists landing evenly.

"Vnala!" The sound of a person's head being pushed under the water is heard. Vnala stops dead in her tracks. "Either you stop and leave with us, or I'll kill Zuko." Shou smiled coldly.

"You wouldn't." Vnala snarled. She gasped as Shou dunked Zuko's head back under the water. Zuko comes up wheezing and gasping.

"Shou..." Vnala looks about to faint from worry.

"Don't ... you dare!" Zuko choked. Shou dunks him back under.

"Okay!" Vnala doesn't resist as Kyro walks up behind her and grabs her arms. Shou lifted Zuko's head out of the water. "D..don't hurt him!"

"Here's you a parting gift Zuko." Kyro sneers as he leads Vnala over to where Zuko is still pinned, his head scarcely above water.

In a swift movement, Kyro spun Vnala around, pinned her arms, between his body and hers, and crushed his lips to hers. There was an audible sound of a gasp echoing from both Zuko and Vnala. As Zuko's eye's filled with rage and he worked with all his might to get back to his feet; Vnala fought savagely to get Kyro away from her, pushing with her hands and arms, kicking or trying to, and finally having to head-butt him. As he stumbles back Vnala pulls away, but he quickly pulls her arms behind her back, before she could run over to help Zuko.

"Let's go." Shou says hitting a pressure point on Zuko's neck, knocking him out. He drops Zuko's head in the water.

"Hold on a minute!" Vnala yelled turning to glare at Shou. "You just can't leave him like that! He'll drown!!!"

"Not my problem." Shou says turning away.

"Let me at least move his head above the water!" She looks over to see the bubbles from Zuko's mouth rise slower. "Please!"

"You won't run away? And you'll give me another kiss?" Kyro asked, releasing an eyebrow.

"On my honor!" Vnala didn't hesitate. So Kyro let her go and she ran to Zuko and pulled him up on shore.

"Time to leave." Vnala gasps as Kyro presses the pressure point on her neck, sending her mind into darkness.


	16. Chapter 16 The power of a mind

Chapter 16 "The Power of A Mind."

A/C: Woot for me!!! I have chapter 16 up!!! This chapter is detected to mollie22, who is the character Aurora in this story and one of my dear friends off of the computer.

_On the last chapter..."Would you like to enter with me?" He paused blushing. "As friends? It's a partner tournament."_

_"I'd love to! I was board anyway... What's your name?" Pacia replayed as they started walking down the street._

_"It's Blaine."_

**IIIIIIIIII**

_"Let's go." Shou says hitting a pressure point on Zuko's neck, knocking him out. He drops Zuko's head in the water._

_"Hold on a minute!" Vnala yelled turning to glare at Shou. "You just can't leave him like that! He'll drown!!!" _

_"Not my problem." Shou says turning away. _

_"Let me at least move his head above the water!" She looks over to see the bubbles from Zuko's mouth rise slower. "Please!"_

_"You won't run away? And you'll give me another kiss?" Kyro asked, releasing an eyebrow._

_"On my honor!" Vnala didn't hesitate. So Kyro let her go and she ran to Zuko and pulled him up on shore._

_"Time to leave." Vnala gasps as Kyro presses the pressure point on her neck, sending her mind into darkness._

**IIIIIIIIII**

_Uh, w...where am I? _Vnala sat up, she was in a pitch-black room. "_HELLO?!!" _Vnala yelled, at least she thought she did. She felt a mind searching for her, _Someone's thinking about me... _Vnala realized. Then it hit her, the only person who could guess that she was in trouble was... "_Pacia!" _She whispered. She felt it as the sound almost reached Pacia's mind. She sucked in air and yelled as loud as she could, _"PACIA!!!" _

**IIIIIIIIII**

"Check," Pacia said moving her bishop diagonally to put the opponent's king into check. One more move and she would win.

_I wonder what Vnala is doing, _she thought.

"Checkmate." Pacia knocked the king aside with her bishop. Just as she was turning around to greet Blaine, her ears roared with one word, _PACIA!!!_

She did the only thing she could to get away from the sound, she blacked out.

_Uh, _Pacia sat up and looked around, she was in a dark room.

_Pacia! _

Pacia looks up to see Vnala running over to her. Pacia glares, _did you do this?_

_Sorry,_Vnala looked ready to cry with relief.

_I was winning that game. _Pacia remarked and looked around, _Where are we?_

_Beats me. _Vnala replied shrugging.

_You are both in a psychic loophole, and you are speaking mind-to-mind. _The voice echoes in both Pacia'a and Vnala's heads. A man, an old man at that, appears in front of them both. He looks wise and has an aura of power about him.

_Who in the seven hells are you? _Vnala demanded, crossly.

_Watch your tongue Vnala, just because your parents are not here doesn't mean that you can talk like a man-at-arms. _He scolded staring her down.

_D..did you just..._Vnala stutters suprised at the old man. He turns his back on her and looks at Pacia. Who ducks her head timidly.

_Your father's eyes, _He remarked with a small smile. _But that shy nature you received from your mother no doubt. _

_What in gods name?_ Vnala remarked raising her eyebrows, and stepping up beside Pacia as she stumbled back in shock, speechless. _You know who her father is?_

_Yes I do._ He replayed.

_Well, who is he! _Vnala reaches out and stades Pacia with her hand.

_It is not the correct time to say, Vnala._

_That's bullshit!_ Vnala snarled stepping forward. _Pacia doesn't even know her father's name! You could at least give her that!!! And WHO in the hell are you!!! _

_I can't tell you my name, yet. But, Pacia your father's name was Machi._

_Th...thank you, _Pacia muttered.

_Now Vnala, tell Pacia what you have to tell. I must go! You have limited time so hurry! We will talk again!_ As he started fading he looked at Vnala. _Don't do anything rash!_

**IIIIIIIIII**

_And that's when I woke up here. _Vnala finished after telling Pacia about her finding out that Zuko was her partner and the discovery of Shou and Kyro.

_Where did you leave Zuko? After I wake up I can go and find him. _Pacia asked frowning.

_I hoped you would say that! _Vnala remarked happily. As she described to Pacia how to find Zuko, they both felt slow draining of their connection.

As they started fading they hugged briefly, a hug that only friends of the soul could accomplish.

_Don't yell at them so much that they throw you off of the boat._ Pacia remarked as they stepped back.

_One could only hope... _Vnala said seriously, in a tone that made Pacia laugh. _Tell Aang and everyone that I want Zuko to help rescue, god I hate the sound of that. That I want him to help find me. If he want's to help anyway._ Vnala blushed.

_I will, don't worry well find you._

_You better! Otherwise I'll have to blow **this** ship apart too!!! _ As they started disappearing Vnala added with a wave. _See ya soon!!_

**IIIIIIIIII**

"Where the hell," Vnala mumbled opening her eyes. She was lying on a bed inside a ship, she could feel it gliding underneath her. She looks up to see that the door is unguarded, grinning at Kyro's foolishness, she sprints for the door. Only to come up three feet short and jerked back by something around her waist and flung to the floor. Where she then proceeded to let loose a string of curses that put a soldier to shame when she saw the anti-fire bending belt around her waist, which was chained to the far wall. With a sigh she started brooding on how to escape this "hell hole" as she called it.

**IIIIIIIIII**

Author's Crap: Woo Hoo!!! I have Ch 16 up!! Yay for me!! And hopefully on the next chapter I should have character sketches of Vnala and Pacia up on my deviant art account! So I'll hook y'all you with a link or two!!! And it's all thanks to my awesome Uncle B!!! Who gave me this flash drive as an early birthday present. Since I wouldn't stop pestering him… Oh well!!

See y'all next time! Please for the love of god, review!!! Sorry it's so short!!!

Sayia


	17. Chapter 17 Plans for Rescuing and

Chapter 17 "Plans for Rescuing...and Plans of Escape."

Author's Crap: Eye's wide O.0 Did anyone else watch the Avatar season finale? WTF!!!! WHAT WAS ZUKO THINKING!?!?! OMG!!! But regardless, I'm still doing **my** story, **MY **way. Besides, TT, it's almost finished anyway. So here you go!!!

**IIIIIIIIII**

As they started fading they hugged briefly, a hug that only friends of the soul could accomplish.

_Don't yell at them so much that they throw you off of the boat._ Pacia remarked as they stepped back.

_One could only hope... _Vnala said seriously, in a tone that made Pacia laugh. _Tell Aang and everyone that I want Zuko to help rescue, god I hate the sound of that. That I want him to help find me. If he wants to help anyway._ Vnala blushed.

_I will, don't worry well find you._

_You better! Otherwise I'll have to blow **this** ship apart too!!! As they started disappearing Vnala added with a wave. See ya soon!!_

_**IIIIIIIIII**_

_"Where the hell," Vnala mumbled opening her eyes. She was lying on a bed inside a ship, she could feel it gliding underneath her. She looks up to see that the door is unguarded, grinning at Kyro's foolishness, she sprints for the door. Only to come up three feet short and jerked back by something around her waist and flung to the floor. Where she then proceeded to let loose a string of curses that put a soldier to shame when she saw the anti-fire bending belt around her waist, which was chained to the far wall. With a sigh she started brooding on how to escape this "hell hole" as she called it._

**IIIIIIIIII**

"Uh," Pacia opens her eye's to find her-self being held in Blaine's arms (Evil twinkle in eye's Sorry Pacia! I couldn't resist! XD)

"Pacia! Are you okay?" Blaine looked openly concerned.

"Wh...what happened?"

"You fainted." He replied.

"How long?" Pacia sat up and discovered that her head didn't hurt like she thought it would.

"About two minutes, why?" He stood up and helped her stand.

"I have to find my friends!" Pacia looks around wildly, spots Aang and Katara, and runs off in their direction. Blaine on her heels.

**IIIIIIIIII**

Vnala finally stops pacing and surveys the room.

It was lavished with some of the best things from the Fire Nation and beyond. Red carpet from the Fire Nation. A beautifully carved cherry wood bed, with a crimson overhang and a gorgeous crimson silk bedspread, and to top it all of where tapestries hanging **everywhere**. But the most eye-catching tapestry was a crimson hanging with the Fire Nation emblem on it. The whole room took her breath away. She spies a bathroom next to the bed, sighing she walks to the bathroom, rinses her mouth out and washes her face. As Vnala walks out of the bathroom she notices that above, near the roof, there where poles supporting the walls.

Someone enters and Vnala looks over to see Kyro, Shou, and a guard. The guard sets down a tray of food on the table at the side of the room and leaves.

"I hope you enjoy the room," Vnala turned around to watch Shou speak smugly. "I had it especially made for you." Just as Vnala was going to snap a stinging reply, Kyro added.

"Yes, when father heard that you preferred red," Kyro chuckled much like his father. "He sent out orders for your whole room at our estate be in red." He then frowned.

"I bet you didn't like the fact that I made it out in time!" Vnala snorted, smirking in triumph. "Well to bad, cause I'm gonna do it again!"

"You will not even try." Shou sounded angry at her taunting. "I forbid you."

"Well I have a problem with authority!" Vnala snapped. "And as of now **I **am the leader of the Crimson Dragon! You have no power over me!"

Out of no where Shou backhanded Vnala.

"You son of a bitch!!" Vnala lunged at Shou, bloodlust in her eyes. She gets held back by the chain around her waist because Kyro stepped on it. She gets held back about a foot from Shou. He slaps her again.

"You'll learn to watch your mouth."

As he reached back Vnala grabed his hand and pulled him towards her. Quickly she ducked under his punch at her head, and kicked him in the stomach. Before she can do any real damage, Vnala feels her-self be yanked back and she falls onto the floor. Where she is quickly pulled up and her arms are held behind her back. Looking over her head she reconises the brown hair and eyes of Kyro.

"Coward!" Vnala hisses.

Shou soon gets back up and walks over to Vnala, who is still being held by Kyro.

"Nice hit." He mutters as he punches Vnala in the jaw, so hard that for a minute her vision went black. When she regains her vision, she's lying on the floor and Shou's walking out the door.

"And Vnala, I have **every** power over you."

_Not if I can help it! _She thought fiercely.

**IIIIIIIIII**

Pacia looks up as Sokka yells,

"Over here!" The whole gang plus Blaine run over to Sokka. Pacia stops as the thought, _Not if I can help it! _runs through her head. She shakes her head to clear it. She rounds the corner to find a uncouncuss Zuko lying on the edge of a pond, just like Vnala had told her.

"Zuko! Wake up!" Pacia snapped with such vigor that everyone looked at her.

Zuko stirs, but doesn't wake up.

"We got to get him up! As soon as posible." Pacia walks over and Starts splashing Zuko's face with cold water. "Sokka, Erono, go get our stuff and Appa. As soon as he wakes up we got to leave. Everyone else, HELP ME GET HIM UP!" Pacia ordered, with a sense of superiority, as everyone does as there told. She starts to explain to Aang what happened when she had fainted.

**IIIIIIIIII**

"Hmph," Vnala grunted as she climbed her dresser, and jumped onto one of the support beams that held up her roof. "Let's see you bastards find me fater this!" As she climbed higher and higher. Thankfully, it was Pacia who was afraid of hights, not her. She sighs triumpantly as she reaches the top and uses a window to slip onto the roof.

Although she couldn't escape yet, the fresh, salty air and the sound of the waves calmed her down tremendously. So with a gratful sigh she streatched out and lyed down on the warm metal, and fell asleep under the stars.

**IIIIIIIIII**

Authors Crap: Sorry it's so short guys!! I have finals this week!!! How did y'all like Pacia's handleing of the crisis? Who knew she had it in her...Ducks a brick thrown at her by the Co-author, Pacia Heh, well it's like they say, "Some people are born leaders, some people are born folowers, and some people are folowers forced to lead." What are you? What am I? Comments?!

Ja Ne!!!

Sayia


	18. Chapter 18 Plans and Trouble

Chapter 18 "Plans and Trouble."

A/C: OMG! I'm starting chapter **18!**

Wow... This story's come a long way...

**IIIIIIIIII**

_On the last chapter..."And Vnala, I have **every** power over you."_

_**Not if I can help it!** She thought fiercely. _

_**IIIIIIIIII**_

_Pacia looks up as Sokka yells,_

_"Over here!" The whole gang plus Blaine run over to Sokka. Pacia stops as the thought, **Not if I can help it! **runs through her head. She shakes her head to clear it. She rounds the corner to find a unconscious Zuko lying on the edge of a pond, just like Vnala had told her._

_"Zuko! Wake up!" Pacia snapped with such vigor that everyone looked at her._

_Zuko stirs, but doesn't wake up. _

_"We got to get him up! As soon as possible." Pacia walks over and Starts splashing Zuko's face with cold water. "Sokka, Erono, go get our stuff and Appa. As soon as he wakes up we got to leave. Everyone else, HELP ME GET HIM UP!" Pacia ordered, with a sense of superiority, as everyone does as there told. She starts to explain to Aang what happened when she had fainted._

_**IIIIIIIIII**_

_"Hmph," Vnala grunted as she climbed her dresser, and jumped onto one of the support beams that held up her roof. "Let's see you bastards find me after this!" As she climbed higher and higher. Thankfully, it was Pacia who was afraid of heights, not her. She sighs triumphantly as she reaches the top and uses a window to slip onto the roof. _

_Although she couldn't escape yet, the fresh, salty air and the sound of the waves calmed her down tremendously. So with a grateful sigh she stretched out and lied down on the warm metal, and fell asleep under the stars._

**IIIIIIIIII**

"Zuko," Pacia kept applying water.

Zuko stirred.

"Zuko! Wake up!" Pacia snapped.

Zuko jumps up. This face covered in confusion.

"Finally!" Erono sighed from on top of Appa.

"Come on Zuko!" Pacia climbed up onto Appa's back. "The longer we wait the more Vnala will get her-self into trouble!"

"I'll do it my-self," Zuko grumbled.

"Zuko!" Aang stood up. "You know that by the time that your ship catches the other ship they'll be in the Fire Nation. This way is faster!"

"Yeah! And afterwards we can go back to being the bitterest of enemies!" Sokka held down his hand.

Zuko looks around and takes Sokka's outstretched hand.

**IIIIIIIIII**

_Caw!_

Vnala wakes up to find a sea gull sitting next to her. She tries to shoo it off but it just cocks his head and regards her with a colorless gray eye. Smiling ruefully Vnala reaches into a pocket and pulls out a stale biscuit. She crumbles it into a pile and leaves it for the gull as she starts to climb down.

When she reaches the bottom, Vnala barely has time to wash her face, brush her teeth and use the restroom before Kyro and Shou enter her room.

"To whom do I owe this unwanted visit?" Vnala says as she brushes her hair.

"It's good to see you to this morning, Lady Vnala." Kyro says with a little bow. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very," Vnala said with a little grin.

"Vnala," Shou speaks up with a fatherly voice. "Tonight I've planned for us to have a banquet. I do hope you plan to attend."

"Do I really have a choice? Because if I don't, I would appreciate it if you would stop playing this game." Vnala snaps.

Shou chuckles.

"I take it you accept." Kyro looked sincere.

"So Shou, you expect me to come to a banquet in this?" Vnala said gesturing to her winkled, dusty, fighting outfit.

"No, I will send a maid and some clothes up to your room." He stands, putting a hand into his pocket. Vnala looking anxiously at him steps back.

She curses as Kyro loops his arms in her's from behind. Keeping her facing Shou, and unable to use her arms.

"I knew you wouldn't agreed to this," Shou mentions as he pulls a syringe full of transparent pink liquid from his pocket. "This will keep you from bending for twelve hours, So you can take the chain off, but you will be under constant scrutiny from a maid or a guard. That and when ever you go to hurt someone unless in self defense you will be hit with a fit of coughing. You ether stop try to attack or you will cough your-self into hyperventilation." He takes a step forward. "Of course it only lasts twelve hours."

Vnala tries to step back but Kyro is holding her so that she has to lean against him.

Shou's almost in front of Vnala now. "The only down side to this liquid is that it has to be injected to the blood stream through the soft skin of the neck. The only downside is that after injection the injected person looses control of their muscles. So you will be paralyzed for a moment."

Kyro pressed his thumbs into Vnala's back, where her spine is. Automatically Vnala arches her back. Carefully Kyro reaches up a hand and tangles it into her hair, and pulls her head back.

With one look at Vnala's apprehensive eyes Shou inserts the needle into Vnala's neck, just above the place where her collar bone is.

A painful grunt emits from Vnala's throat, as she grits her teeth so hard her jaw hurts. As Shou pulls the needle from her neck Vnala feels her muscles grow slack, as she falls into Kyro's arms.

Kyro picks Vnala up and sets her onto her bed.

"I'm sorry, see you at the banquet."

**IIIIIIIIII**

"How far behind are we?" Aurora asked timidly. Since Zuko had gotten on grumbling as sat on the corner farthest from the group, she had withdrawn into her timid nature.

"I don't know, but judging by what I'm feeling from the waves, four or five hours?" Pacia held her hands over the side.

"Four or five at least," Katara remarks.

"Pacia, can you talk to Vnala again? Ask her to stall the ship?" Pacia looked at Aang.

"Yeah, maybe." Pacia looks at Katara. "But I need to fall asleep. And I don't think I can right now…"

"I can help with that." Katara grins and taps a water coated finger to Pacia's forehead.

Pacia slumps over in sleep instantly.

**IIIIIIIIII**

_Vala…_

Vnala looked around, she was in that black room again.

_Vala…_

Vnala tries to ignore the voice.

_Vnala! Over hear!_

Vnala jumps up and looks over to see Pacia.

_HEY!!! _Vnala grins.

They meet in the middle of the room. _Aang told me to ask you if you could stall the boat?_

_I could try…how far away are you? _

_About five hours, _Pacia replied.

_Oh, _Vnala looks dejected.

_Why?_

_Oh nothing,_ Vnala looks to the side, _I just hope you hurry._

_What did they do? _Pacia asked.

_Well, right now they just forced me to take a shot in my neck…I was beaten, of course I interrogated that one. And now I'm being forced to go to a banquet…_

_Well that should get Zuko moving… _Pacia mentioned

_HE CAME?! _Vnala's eyes lit up.

_Yep, so don't do anything dumb. _

_Crap! Someone's shaking me awake! See ya! _Vnala's starts disappearing. _Tell Zuko I'm glad he came!_

**IIIIIIIIII**

Vnala sits up quickly causing the maid next to her let out a yelp. Vnala quickly lets out a string of curses as her head throbs painfully.

"My lady!" Her maid squeaked. "A lady of your statue should not speak in such a way! It is unbecoming to sound like a man-at-arms!"

"I don't care," Vnala said, she tries to sit up again, to find her head throbbing again, but the pain had lessened. "Damn that bastard."

"You should not speak of your father-in-law in such a fasion."

"That man, is **not** my father! Now show me what I'm suppose to wear and leave." Vnala growled eyes flashing.

"But who will help you dress?" The maid said pointing to a drawl.

"I have too hands don't I? Besides, I've always dressed my-self." Vnala said standing.

"What self respecting father would allow their noble daughter to do such a thing?" The maid said horrified.

"Get out." Vnala pointed to the door.

"But my lady…"

"No one will insult my father while I am in the room! Now, GET OUT!!!!" Vnala roars in her best field general voice.

The maid runs out the door.

**IIIIIIIIII**

"Ugh," Pacia mutters as she sits up, she felt very groggy.

"How did it go?" She looks up at the concerned faces of Aang and Katara. "Did you make contact?"

"Yeah," Pacia croaked. "She said she would stall the boat."

Everyone nods and returns to their different tasks.

"Zuko," Zuko looks angryly over at Pacia. "Vnala said she was glad you came."

Even thought he was scowling, Pacia did not miss the flash of hope in Zuko's eyes as he turned his gaze back to the ocean.

**IIIIIIIIII**

_There_, Vnala thought as she sat her load down.

These where the things that she was going to use to get the boat to stop. By using the knife she had stolen from her maid, Vnala had climbed up to her roof and, very carefully, climbed her way down. She then had used her knowledge of Fire Nation ships to locate the items she needed.

Vnala looked them over.

A fist size clay ball with one tiny hole in it. Gunpowder, sand, a file, a long fuse, and flint. Plus some rope and a longbow with two arrow shafts she had stolen from the armory.

Vnala sighed as she started mixing the sand and gunpowder, of course she had almost gotten caught three times, but it was worth it.

She pours the mixture into the clay jar, and pulls down the cloth mask she had stolen. It was now or never.

**IIIIIIIIII**

"Okay, here's what we do," Pacia looks over at Sokka as he explains the battle plan for storming the ship. "We'll enter here…" Sokka draws a picture of a fire nation ship. "And follow this hallway,"

Pacia holds back a smile as Zuko gets up and walks over.

"You have the lay out wrong," Zuko takes the drawing pad and pencil from Sokka, and draws a perfect layout of a Fire Nation ship.

"Thanks," Sokka grumbles as Zuko sits down to hear what else has to say.

**IIIIIIIIII**

Vnala grunts as she climbs back onto her roof and drops down onto the ground. Expertly she crawls up to the edge of the roof and looks over at her handy work.

She had placed her bomb right beside the engine, in the shadows where no one would think to find it. She then attached the fuse to it and pulled the fuse as close to her tower as humanly possible, and set a piece of flint under it. Vnala finished tying off a flint piece to her one of her arrows.

_It's now or never!_

Vnala pulls back the bow and aims. Her mothers fathers family had always been know for their aim and skills at hunting. As a matter of fact Vnala had heard that her mother had even bested her father at shooting and hunting! Vnala had learned everything she knows from her grandfather, who was the best shoot in the Fire Nation! But their was always that chance that she could miss…

The arrow flies through the air.

**IIIIIIIIII**

A/C: Muhahahaha!!!!!! I am so EVIL! 3 How's that cliffhanger for ya!!! More evil laughing


	19. Chapter 19 Waiting Game

Chapter 19 "The Catch Up Game."

A/C: YES!!! I LIVE!!!!! XD I apologize to everyone who has been waiting on this story. I was kind-of depressed when I had thought that Avatar had been canceled… BUT IT'S NOT!! 

_On the last chapter…__Vnala grunts as she climbs back onto her roof and drops down onto the ground. Expertly she crawls up to the edge of the roof and looks over at her handy work._

_She had placed her bomb right beside the engine, in the shadows where no one would think to find it. She then attached the fuse to it and pulled the fuse as close to her tower as humanly possible, and set a piece of flint under it. Vnala finished tying off a flint piece to her one of her arrows. _

_**It's now or never!**_

_Vnala pulls back the bow and aims. Her mothers fathers family had always been know for their aim and skills at hunting. As a matter of fact Vnala had heard that her mother had even bested her father at shooting and hunting! Vnala had learned everything she knows from her grandfather, who was the best shoot in the Fire Nation! But their was always that chance that she could miss…_

_The arrow flies through the air…_

**IIIIIIIIII**

_**BOOM!**_

The explosion was strong enough shake the boat so much that it almost flipped the boat over. Several men were thrown over-board.

In a flash of brown, Vnala ran to the hatch, slipped into her room, and climbed down the bars with blinding speed. She could almost hear Shou marching down the hall. Vala grabs the white Kimono and runs into the bathroom. _There Cia… I stopped it. But hurry!_

**IIIIIIIIII**

Pacia jolted when she hears Vnala's voice in her head.

_There Cia… I stopped it. But hurry!_

"She's stopped the boat." Pacia said to everyone.

"How?" Aurora asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure…" Pacia answered. "But we need to hurry. I have a bad feeling about this."

And with a nod Aang spurs Appa on and they fly through the night.

**IIIIIIIIII**

Shou busted into the room just as Vnala had finishes washing off her arms and neck and had put the kimono on.

"What did you do?!" Shou growled.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Vnala hissed as she pulled a brush through her hair. Vala turned her back on a angry Shou and walked into the bathroom to put her hair up.

"I know it was your fault that the boat is stalled!" Shou followed her.

"Your insane. I had nothing to do with it." Vnala growled flatly as she pinned her hair up with jeweled clips. "So go away, I'm busy."

Shou growled and stalked out of the room.

**IIIIIIIIII**

"You look beautiful." Kyro grinned as he leaned against the door to Vnala's bathroom.

"Whatever." Vala muttered as she glanced over at Kyro. He did look handsome though; dressed in brown and maroon robes that had to be made for the Fire Nation court.

"Shall we go?" Kyro held his hand out and bowed in a grand fashion.

"If I have too." Vnala sighed stood up and walked past Kyro.

"Now is that anyway to treat me?" Kyro teased as he walked up and took Vala's arm and wrapped it around his arm.

Vnala glowered at him, but she had to by time, so her arm stayed wrapped around his.

"Would you like to eat first or see the garden?" Kyro asked as they walked out the door.

"A garden?" Vnala echoed. "How can you get a garden on a ship?"

"I'll show you." Kyro smiled and pulled her toward the back of the boat.

**IIIIIIIIII**

"Wow," Vnala couldn't hide her awe. This whole room was filled with flowers and plants.

"So you like it?" Kyro asked watching as Vnala walked over at sniff a flower.

"How did you do this?" Vala asked looking around.

"Well first we filled this room with about three feet of dirt. And we had the roof made of super strong glass, so the plants could get sunlight." He explained as he walked toward a small plant. "Then we planted the plants, all of them where breed to have very short roots so we don't have to worry about the roots cracking the metal underneath."

"It looks like it's flourished." Vala said sniffing a flower.

"Yes it has." Kyro said looking around him. "Are you ready to go eat?"

"Hm, I guess." Vala said thinking of a way to come back to this place.

"Okay then," Kyro said taking her arm. "Let's go. You'll love what the chief made."

**IIIIIIIIII**

"How long till we get there?" Zuko growled from his seat away from the group.

"Um, about three more hours." Aang replied from his place on Appa's head.

Zuko just crossed his arms and huffed, he never did have and patience.

**IIIIIIIIII**

_Oh man this is good,_ Vala thought as she took a bite of the dish in front of her.

It seemed to be red soup, a spicy tomato soup from the fire nation that was seasoned with many spices. It was one of her favorite foods, but she hadn't had it ever since she was taken from her home.

"You like it?" Kyro asked looking across the table at her.

"You chief did a good job." Vala agreed grudgingly.

"You should try Shio's hot pies some time." Kyro nodded. "They're the best in the Fire Nation."

_I bet, _Vala thought crossly as she ate more soup, she would need her strength when everyone got here.

The door to the dinning room slammed open.

"I knew it!" Shou yelled as he stood in the doorway. He held the clothes in his hands triumphantly. He threw the clothes to a shocked Kyro. "What do you smell son?"

Kyro sniffed the brown shirt, "Gunpowder,"

"And what do you supposes was used to destroy the engine?" Shou said starting to walk towards Vnala.

"You don't mean-"

"Yes I do." Shou said getting closer to Vnala. "It was gunpowder, and that's Vnala's shirt." He smiles maliciously. "Someone was busy."

_I'm in trouble…_ Vnala thought as Shou grabbed her arm.

**IIIIIIIIII**

Author's Crap: TA-DA! ^^ My triumphant return! YAY! See ya'll soon!


End file.
